Księga Abrahama Maga
by Akolitka
Summary: Kiedy trójka hogwardzkich uczennic zostaje bestialsko zamordowanych, harwardzki specjalista od symboli, profesor Robert Langdon zostaje poproszony o zajęcie wakującego stanowiska nauczyciela OPCM. Wspomagany przez Harry'ego, Hermionę i swoją młodzieńczą miłość, Septimę Vector, Langdon zgłębia śmiertelne sekrety starożytnego zamku. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Paimpont.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Nareszcie! Legendarna księga Abrahama Maga w końcu należy do mnie. Jej potężne starożytne tajemnice wreszcie zostaną przeze mnie poznane. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Włócznia Przeznaczenia już wkrótce będzie moja. _

_Mój wierny sługa w Hogwarcie usunął każdą przeszkodę, która stała na mojej drodze. Te morderstwa były nieco melodramatyczne, lecz przynajmniej nie zawahał się zrobić tego, co było konieczne. Być może nagrodzę go, gdy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy. Może go zabiję, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Prawdopodobnie w jakiś sposób wyczuwa, o czym myślę, bo ostatnimi czasami wydaje się być nieco nerwowy w mojej obecności. Przynajmiej dostrzega prawdziwą potęgę, kiedy na mnie patrzy. Reszta czarodziejskiego świata drży ze strachu przed tym niedorzecznym pozerem, który sam nazywa siebie Voldemortem. Tom Riddle zawsze był nieco melodramatyczny, a ja obserwowałem jego małe szarady z rozbawieniem. Och, dlaczego on zawsze musi być tak okropnie ostentacyjny? "Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać" i ci jego "śmierciożercy". Nikt za wyjątkiem mojego wiernego sługi nie ma bladego pojęcia, że ten tak zwany Czarny Pan jest tylko nic nie znaczącym pionkiem w mojej grze, żałosnym naśladowcą prawdziwego mistrza magii. Nie nadałem sam sobie żadnego pretensjonalnego imienia, nie zleciłem przypadkowych mordów tylko dlatego, że mogę. Na razie ukryję się w cieniu, nieznany i bezimienny, aż nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. _

_Riddle (Nie zamierzam nazywać go tymi żałośnie śmiesznymi imionami, jakie sobie nadał) również był ostatnio nieco nerwowy. Nie obawia się mnie tak jak powinien, ale lęka się (ze wszystkich rzeczy) Harry'ego Pottera i tego, co mówi o nich obu przepowiednia rozbita w Ministerstwie Magii. Szczerze mówiąc jestem coraz bardziej zmęczony słuchaniem tych jego niekończących się, przepełnionych strachem historyjek o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Harry Potter! Przyznaję, że wybucham śmiechem na myśl o tym chłopcy, który miałby stanowić zagrożenie dla kogokolwiek. Znam Harry'ego Pottera całkiem dobrze, rzecz jasna i wiem, że nigdy nawet nie zaczął się domyślać mojego prawdziwego oblicza. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wydaje mi się, że ten chłopiec nie jest tak inteligentny, jak wszyscy myślą, choć wydaje się być urodzony pod jakąś szczęśliwą gwiazdą, która chroniła go do tej pory. _

_Ale nawet szczęśliwa gwiazda Harry'ego nie może uchronić go od tego, co nadchodzi..._


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

**W którym profesor Langdon spotyka się ze starą przyjaciółką, dowiaduje się kilku rzeczy o magii, jest podwożony przez sarkastycznego mistrza eliksirów i odkrywa jeden ze sposobów na wykorzystanie smoczej krwi.**

— Magia — powiedział Robert Langdon, rozglądając się po auli wypełnionej studentami Harvardu. — jest tylko symbolem. Magia nie jest tajemniczą nadprzyrodzoną siłą, znakomicie zdefiniowanym zestawem rytualnych praktyk, czy zbiorem inkantacji i uroków w nieznanych już starożytnych językach... Magia jest jedynie określeniem kultury nadającej tym wierzeniom i praktykom sensu, który leży poza ogólnie przyjętymi normami społecznymi i religijnymi. Magia jest symbolem wszystkiego, co współczesna kultura odrzuca i czego się lęka – w skrócie: magia jest jedynie symbolem odmienności.

Widownia oklaskiwała go entuzjastycznie, kiedy skończył wykład. Kilku wybitnych badaczy i zaintrygowanych nim młodych studentów podeszło do niego później i zaczęło zadawać pytania.

Ale w końcu, nawet jego najbardziej zagorzali uczniowie wyszli ze auli tak, że pozostała w niej poza nim tylko jedna osoba – młoda ciemnowłosa kobieta, która zwlekała z wyjściem. Coś w jej postaci sprawiło, że wydała się Langdonowi znajoma, prawdopodobnie spotkał ją w trakcie jednej z wielu konferencji naukowych, które prowadził?

Kiedy włożył już swoje dokumenty do teczki, kobieta podeszła do niego i powiedziała cicho. — Witaj, Robercie.

Wtedy ją rozpoznał. Minęło już dwadzieścia lat, odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni, ale nigdy nie zapomniał tego miękkiego melodyjnego głosu.

— Septima? Septima Vector? — Patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Wcale się nie zmieniła, pomyślał. Wciąż jest tak samo piękna jak w tamtym dniu, kiedy rzuciła egoistycznego, młodego człowieka dwadzieścia lat temu.

Wyciągnął rękę by ją przytulić i ku jego zdziwieniu pozwoliła mu na to. Możliwe, że dwadzieścia lat to, mimo wszystko, trochę zbyt długo by wciąż się na niego za to wściekać.

— Septimo! Jak wspaniale jest móc cię zobaczyć po tych wszystkich latach! — _Jej włosy wciąż pachną jak kwiaty..._ — Czym się teraz zajmujesz? Czy wciąż uczysz w tej ekskluzywnej szkole z internatem w jakiejś odległej części Szkocji?

— Jak dobrze pamiętasz, Robercie! — Jej uśmiech był tak samo czarujący jak zawsze. — Tak, wciąż uczę w Hogwarcie. Ta praca daje mi sporo satysfakcji.

Langdon wciąż był rozbawiony tą nazwą, którą po raz pierwszy usłyszał dwadzieścia lat temu. Hogwart! Brytyjczycy mają dziwne upodobanie do nadawania dziwnych nazw. Pomyślał.

— A ty zostałeś profesorem w Harvardzie. — Powiedziała cicho. — Czasami widuję twoje nazwisko w gazetach: Robert Langdon, harvardzki specjalista od symboliki, rozwiązuje kolejną zagadkę...

Roześmiał się, jednocześnie zawstydzony i zadowolony, że wie o jego reputacji.

— W rzeczywistości— Powiedziała cicho. — To właśnie dlatego przyszłam się z tobą zobaczyć, Robercie. Straszliwe rzeczy wydarzyły się w Hogwarcie...

— Straszliwe rzeczy?

— Morderstwa. — Jej głos przeszedł teraz w szept. — Wydaje się, że zamieszane jest w to jakieś sekretne stowarzyszenie... Dyrektor jest tym głęboko zaniepokojony. Zwyczajnie nigdy nie zgodziłby się na sprowadzenie kogoś z zewnątrz, ale kiedy powiedziałam mu o tobie, był bardzo zaintrygowany.

Langdon próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak mógłby wyglądać dyrektor szkoły noszącej tak absurdalną nazwę jak "Hogwart", ale jego wyobraźnia go zawiodła.

Septima Vector położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.— Czy możemy gdzieś pójść i porozmawiać, Robercie? W jakimś bardziej... prywatnym miejscu?

Skinął głową.— Tak, oczywiście. Pójdziemy do mojego domu. Nie mieszkam zbyt daleko od kampusu...

Wychodząc z auli Langdon nie mógł się powstrzymać od pytania.— Więc co myślisz o moim wykładzie?

Septima Vector uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła przecząco głową.— Magia jest jedynie symbolem odmienności? Chyba mamy naprawdę wiele do omówienia, Robercie.

— Niezła kolekcja różdżek. — Septima Vector studiowała ścianę salonu profesora Langdona z lekkim uśmiechem i przyjęła kieliszek wina, który jej zaoferował.

— Dziękuję. — Nalał sobie kieliszek wina i zapalił kilka świec. — Zebrałem sporo ciekawych artefaktów podczas prowadzenia badań do mojej najnowszej książki - _Seminotyczny Czar: Magia jako symbol inności_.

— Tak, czytałam twoją książkę, Robercie.

— Naprawdę? — Po części miał nadzieję na komplement - mimo wszystko to było jedno z jego najbardziej cenionych przez krytyków dzieł - ale Septima milczała, studiując z uwagą różdżki wyeksponowane na ścianie.

— Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś użyć którejkolwiek z nich? — Zapytała cicho.

Roześmiał się. — Och, tak, machnąłem kilkoma z nich raz czy dwa, ale obawiam się, że nie wydarzyło się nic magicznego.

— Mogę spróbować?

Uśmiechnął się. — Naturalnie, polecam ci tą zrobioną z kości słoniowej w Birmie, człowiek, który mi ją sprzedał przysięgał, że to prawdziwa magiczna różdżka.

— Różdżka z kości słoniowej? Poważnie zapłaciłeś za coś takiego? — Odłożyła kieliszek na stół i odgarnęła swoje kruczoczarne włosy z oczu. Po chwili wahania chwyciła jedną z prostych drewnianych różdżek.— Myślę, że wypróbuję działanie jednej z tych.

Obserwował z rozbawieniem, jak chwyciła tarninową różdżkę i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie. To powinno być dziwne, pomyślał, elegancka nowoczesna kobieta w ciemnym żakiecie trzymająca czarodziejską różdżkę, ale o dziwo jakoś tak się nie stało. Być może była to zasługa ciepłego migoczącego światła świec spowijających jej postać w smugach żółtawego światła i cienia ukazującego drzemiący w niej wewnętrzny urok inteligentnej kobiety, właśnie to światło nadawało jej wygląd jakiejś średniowiecznej czarownicy, a może to były jej włosy - kruczoczarne loki kaskadami spływające jej na plecy sprawiały, że równie dobrze mogła być czarownicą z minionej epoki...

— Jesteś gotowy, Robercie?

— Oczywiście.

Ale nie był. Nic nie mogło przygotować Roberta Langdona na czystą niemożność tego, co później się stało. Septima Vector potrząsnęła nieco różdżką z tarniny i powiedziała cicho: — _Avis_.

I nagle salon profesora Langdona zaroił się od ptaków, wspaniałych ptaków w każdym możliwym kolorze, prawdziwych ptaków... Ich skrzydła trzepotały, ich małe dzioby uderzały o okładki bezcennych cennych rzadkich książek na jego półkach, a kakofonia ptasich krzyków i tryli wybuchła.

— Co? — Robert Langdon chwiejnie zatoczył się do tyłu i opadł ciężko na kanapę. Mały niebieski ptak osiadł na jego ramieniu i zaczął wycierać dzióbek o tweedowy rękaw płaszcza. Patrzył na nią jak zahipnotyzowany.

— Wszystko w porządku, Robercie? — Głos Septimy zdawał się dochodzić z daleka.

Wpatrywał się w nią. Powoli pokręcił głową.

— _Finite Incantatem_! — Ponownie machnęła różdżką, a ptaki zamigotały i zniknęły, nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego oprócz kilku zbłąkanych piór.

Robert Langdon siedział nieruchomo przez chwilę. Potem sięgnął po kieliszek wina i opróżnił go jednym haustem. — Co... co się stało, Septimo?

— Magia. — Powiedziała miękko. Usiadła obok niego na kanapie, a on spojrzał na nią, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Magia... — Czuł zawroty głowy. — Więc... Więc to znaczy, że jesteś...

— Czarownicą. Tak.

— I te wszystkie moje żmudne badania, moja ceniona w międzynarodowych kołach uniwersyteckich książka o magii, co niezbicie świadczy, że magia jest niczym więcej niż symbolem...

— Obawiam się, że to pomyłka. Przykro mi, Robercie. — Czuł jej dłoń głaszczącą jego włosy, przypomniał sobie, że dawno temu używała tego gestu za każdym razem, gdy był zdenerwowany. Ten dotyk wciąż był dla niego pocieszający.

— Od jak dawna... jesteś czarownicą?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Jestem czarownicą od zawsze, Robercie. Nie można się nią stać, widzisz... urodziłam się czarownicą, chociaż na początku o tym nie wiedziałam. Dopóki jednak nie dostałam się do Hogwartu nie byłam w stanie kontrolować magii.

— Hogwart? Szkoła z internatem, w której pracujesz?

Skinęła głową. — Tak, dokładnie. Właśnie tam pracuję jako profesor numerologii. To nie jest zwykła szkoła z internatem, ale Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Po raz pierwszy pojechałam tam sama jako jedenastoletnie dziecko, edukację skończyłam w wieku siedemnastu lat.

— Uczęszczałaś do szkoły czarodziejów i czarownic? — Szepnął Langdon. Zastanawiał się, czy to aby nie był sen. — I wtedy wyjechałaś do Princeton?

Septima Vector uśmiechnęła się. — Tak. Potem wyjechałam do Princeton na studia, a tam spotkałam ciebie.

Ich oczy się spotkały, a Langdon poczuł, że się lekko rumieni.

— Ale dlaczego nie opowiedziałaś mi, Septimo? Tyle razy dyskutowaliśmy o magii, a ty za każdym razem twierdziłaś, że nie ma czegoś takiego... Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

Pokręciła głową. — Żadne z nas, czarodziejów, nie powinno nikomu mówić o naszych szczególnych zdolnościach. Staramy się utrzymać w tajemnicy istnienie naszego świata przed mugolami - ludźmi nie będącymi czarodziejami. Nie chcemy przecież kolejnej epoki polowań na czarownice, nieprawdaż?

Rozpaczliwie próbował przetworzyć to, co właśnie usłyszał. Magia była prawdziwa, czarownice istniały... I na jego ramieniu wciąż jeszcze leżało niebieskie pióro, które to potwierdzało. Ale czarownice i czarodzieje byli swego rodzaju sekretnym społeczeństwem, w pełni zachowującym tajemnice swoich uzdolnień... Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. — Ale dlaczego właśnie teraz mi o tym mówisz?

— Och, Robercie. — Westchnęła. — Nie miałem wyboru. Wiesz, że cię potrzebujemy cię. Nikt z nas nie może marnować takiej szansy na zbliżenie się do prawdy o przyczynie tych straszliwych rzeczy, które dzieją się w Hogwarcie. Może właśnie taki znakomity naukowiec jak ty, który rozwiązywał takie dziwne i skomplikowane zagadki z przeszłości, może pomóc nam dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Pomożesz nam, Robercie?

Langdon nie potrafił otrząsnąć się z dziwnego poczucia nierzeczywistości, które go ogarnęło. Być może, pomyślał, nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe... Być może stracił rozum, może to wszystko było chorą halucynacją czymś w rodzaju... Ale nawet, jeśli było to dziwne złudzenie, ta halucynacja obiecywała magię i tajemnicę. I towarzystwo bardzo pięknej czarownicy.

Uśmiechnął się. — Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, Septimo. Opowiedz mi o wszystkim...

Kilka godzin i kilka lampek wina później, Robert Langdon dowiedział się wielu rzeczy o Hogwarcie, o jego czterech domach i jego metodach nauczania, o magicznych różdżkach, miotłach i proszku Fiuu, dziwnym sporcie nazywanym quidditchem, Ministerstwie Magii, smokach i bazyliszkach, o czarnoksiężniku, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać i o jednym uczniu na szóstym roku, którego uważano za „Wybrańca".

Potrząsnął głową oszołomiony. — To całkiem niezła opowieść, Septimo! — Powiedział cicho.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. — Być może jest. — Powiedziała cicho. — Ale najdziwniejsze jest jeszcze przed nami...

Zawahała się przez chwilę, zanim kontynuowała. — Nowy semestr rozpoczął się pięć dni temu, na początku września, jak zawsze. Wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele przybyli do zamku, w tym nowy mistrz eliksirów, profesor Slughorna. Profesor Snape, dotychczasowy mistrz eliksirów, zgodził się nauczać w tym roku Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że od samego początku tego pragnął. Nowi uczniowie zostali przydzieleni do swoich domów i wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, a potem... — Jej głos drżał.

— A potem? — Spytał Langdon delikatnie.

— A potem to. — Wyjęła coś z kieszeni jej marynarki. Langdon pochylił się do przodu, aby się temu przyjrzeć. _Co to było?_

To było zdjęcie, ale różniło się od wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Był to chyba najnowszy wynalazek technologii cyfrowej, przedmioty uwiecznione w tym zdjęciu wydawali się poruszać.

— To czarodziejskie zdjęcie. — Wyjaśniła Septima, uśmiechając się lekko. — Jak widzisz na czarodziejskich zdjęciach ludzie i przedmioty mogą się poruszać. To zostało zrobione w Pokoju Wspólnym Ravenclaw.

Langdon spojrzał uważnie na zdjęcie. Ukazywało dużą przestronną komnatę, gustownie urządzoną z niebieskimi i brązowymi gobelinami. Zasłony powiewały lekko na wietrze w otwartych oknach, a kawałek pożółkłego pergaminu przesuwał się po stole popychany podmuchem. Na zdjęciu były trzy osoby, ale żadna z nich nie poruszyła się dotąd – leżały w strasznym bezruchu w samym środku fotografii.

— Och, dobry Boże! — Langdon odwrócił wzrok od fotografii, trzymając się za serce. — Czy to byli... uczniowie?

Septima Vector skinął głową w milczeniu.

— Kto to jest?

Głos Septimy Vector drżał, kiedy odpowiadała. — To uczennice szóstego roku z Ravenclaw - Mandy Brocklehurst, Morąg MacDougal i Sally Anne Perks...

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. — Te biedne, nieszczęsne dziewczyny! — Szepnęła. — Co to za potwór mógłby to zrobić?

Langdon zmusił się, by bliżej przyjrzeć się temu makabrycznemu obrazowi. Trzy dziewczyny oczywiście były martwe i wydawało się, że zostały zadźgane czymś długim i ostrym. Cienki miecz albo włócznia. Leżały obok siebie, jakby morderca celowo starannie ułożył ich ciała.

Przełknął ślinę z trudnością.

— Czy nie ma wskazówek, co do tożsamości mordercy? Brak odcisków palców czy... — Jakie ślady swojej obecności zostawiali czarodzieje? — Eee... jakiś ślad użytych zaklęć?

— Ślad zaklęć? — Cień uśmiechu przemknął po twarzy Septimy Vector. — Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Ale ten kawałek pergaminu na fotografii, tam na stole.

Langdon zmrużył oczy i starał się odcyfrować maleńkie litery na wciąż poruszającym się kawałku pergaminu. Czytał z wahaniem. — _Lancea et clavus._

— Czy to nie brzmi znajomo?

Wziął głęboki oddech. — Tak, oczywiście. _Lancea et clavus domini_... "_Włócznia i gwóźdź Pański_"... To słynna inskrypcja z legendarnej Włóczni Longinusa, Włóczni Przeznaczenia. Legenda mówi, że to była właśnie ta Włócznia, która przebiła bok Chrystusa podczas ukrzyżowania, o której mówią Ewangelie. Włócznia Longinusa, najbardziej znana ze wszystkich relikwii, oprócz Świętego Graala... Sama Włócznia podobno ma być magicznym artefaktem o ogromnej mocy. Wiele włóczni było uważanych w różnych okresach czasu za prawdziwą Włócznię, ale wielu badających jej historię uważało, że ta ostatnia była przechowywana przez władców Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Narodu Niemieckiego. Cesarz Karol IV ufundował pas ze złotej blachy przytwierdzony w jego obecności do tej Włóczni, na której wyryto słynną inskrypcję identyfikującą ją jako „włócznię i gwóźdź Pański". W piętnastym wieku cesarz Zygmunt przeniósł Włócznię wraz z innymi świętymi skarbami cesarstwa, do swojej nowej stolicy w Norymberdze. Później, w czasie rewolucji francuskiej, Norymberga był atakowana przez Francuzów, a Rada Miasta Norymbergii postanowiła wysłać Świętą Włócznię do Wiednia, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Gdy Austria została zajęta przez Niemcy w 1938 roku Włócznia powróciła do Norymbergi. Faktycznie, zwolennicy teorii spiskowych przez długi czas spekulowali, że Hitler rozpoczął II wojnę światową tylko po to by w jego ręce trafiła Włócznia Przeznaczenia. Po II wojnie światowej Włócznia została odzyskana przez USA. Generał Patton w końcu pozwolił na jej powrót do Austrii. Obecnie jest wystawiana w wiedeńskim muzeum, ale znajdująca się tam włócznia podobno jest zręcznym falsyfikatem. Wiele osób uważa, że prawdziwa Włócznia Przeznaczenia została skradziona po drodze i ukryta gdzieś przez tajne stowarzyszenie poświęcone jej ochronie.

Septima Vector uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Na pewno znasz swoje teorie spiskowe, Robercie. Taka jest też mniej więcej historia Włóczni, jaką poznałam w czarodziejskim świecie tyle, że nasze legendy określają Karola IV mianem wielkiego czarodzieja, ukrywającego kopię prawdziwej Włóczni wśród swoich skarbów, a prawdziwą Włócznię Przeznaczenia w Hogwatcie. Przynajmniej to przeczytałam w Krótkiej Historii Hogwartu jednak, kiedy jeszcze byłam uczennicą Hogwartu ta opowieść była już tylko ciekawą legendą, nikt nigdy nie znalazł prawdziwej Włóczni... Ale radzę ci bliżej przyjrzeć się temu kawałkowi pergaminu, Robercie Obawiam się, że źle go odczytałeś.

Langdon pochylił się fotografią ponownie. Mógł to teraz zobaczyć. Septima miała rację nie było to u ale i. Clavis, a nie clavus.

— _Lancea et Clavis_... Nie „_włócznia i gwóźdź_", ale „_włócznia i klucz_". _Clavis_, klucz, który otwiera drzwi i klucz do tajnego _kodu_...

— „_Lancea et clavis"_. — Powiedziała cicho Septima. — To motto tajnego stowarzyszenia, które kiedyś istniało w czarodziejskim świecie, Zakon Czarnego Kruka. To stowarzyszanie jest często wymieniane w naszych książkach historycznych, ale zazwyczaj uważa się, że zostało rozwiązane dawno temu. Niewiele wiemy o Zakonie Czarnego Kruka, z wyjątkiem kilku interesujących fragmentów legendarnej tradycji. Członkami Zakonu byli wszyscy absolwenci Hogwartu należący do Ravenclawu, do którego to domu należeli niektórzy z najbardziej wybitnych czarodziejów w historii. Członkowie Zakonu byli zobowiązani do zachowania tajemnicy jego istnienia i bardzo niewiele wiadomo na temat sekretów strzeżonych przez Zakon. Ale pojawiły się plotki, że zostali oni wybrani na strażników starożytnego magicznego artefaktu o potężnej mocy – Włóczni Przeznaczenia, mówi się także o ocaleniu ostatniego egzemplarza powszechnie uważanej za zaginioną _Księgi Abrahama Maga_.

— Księga Abrahama Maga? — Langdon zmarszczył brwi. — Znam ten tytuł, to legendarny alchemiczny traktat, który podobno należał do francuskiego alchemika Nicolasa Flamela.

— Te plotki są całkowicie prawdziwe, Robercie. — Powiedziała Septima cicho. — Ten traktat rzeczywiście kiedyś należał do Nicolasa Flamela, mimo że jest od niego starszy o wiele wieków. Nicolas Flamel był wielkim czarodziejem i wspaniałym alchemikiem. Trudno się dziwić, że pogłoski o jego umiejętnościach zaczęły docierać do świata mugoli W dzisiejszych czasach Ministerstwo Magii jest bardzo ostrożne, jego urzędnicy chcą uniknąć plotek o czarodziejach działających w mugolskim świecie, ale byli znacznie bardziej liberalni w tych kwestiach w czasach średniowiecza.

— Nie mów mi, że Nicolas Flamel też poszedł do Hogwartu... — Powiedział Langdon powoli.

Profesor Vector uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. — Oczywiście, że tak. W dzisiejszych czasach młodzi francuscy czarodzieje i czarownice uczęszczają do Beauxbatons, magicznej szkoły położonej w Pirenejach, ale w czternastym wieku, gdy magiczne szkolnictwo we Francji było jeszcze czymś zupełnie nowym, wiele tamtejszych czarodziejskich rodzin decydowało się na wysłanie swoich dzieci do Hogwartu. Sam Flamel był w Ravenclaw i jest możliwe, że był członkiem Zakonu Czarnego Kruka. Ale w pewnym momencie - nikt dokładnie nie wie kiedy – Zakon Czarnego Kruka rozpadł się. Najwyraźniej niektórzy jego członkowie zaczęli praktykować czarną magię, a inni byli głęboko tym zaniepokojeni. Istnieją pogłoski o brutalnym morderstwie, które zostało wkrótce zatuszowane i nikt już nigdy o nim nie słyszał. Wiadomość o tym przekazał sam Flamel, ale to nie jest najważniejsze – nikt o tym zbytnio nie myślał dopóki trzy dni temu nie znaleziono kawałka pergaminu z wypisanym nań mottem Orderu Czarnego Kruka tuż obok trzech zmasakrowanych ciał uczniów Ravenclaw.

— Czy przeprowadzono dochodzenie dotyczące ich śmierci? Czy policja...? — Langdon zawahał się. Zastanawiał się czy istnieje coś takiego jak czarodziejska policja.

Septima westchnęła. — Ciała zostały znalezione przez skrzata domowego tuż po świcie. Reszta uczniów nie zeszła jeszcze na dół. Skrzat niezwłocznie powiadomił dyrektora, a dyrektor skontaktował się z Ministerstwem Magii. Jeżeli coś się stało z jednym z uczniów powinni natychmiast zamknąć szkolę. Reszta uczniów zostałaby natychmiast odesłana do domu, dopóki sprawca nie zostałby złapany. Ale jest coś bardzo, bardzo dziwnie w tym, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie, Robercie...

Septima wstała i zaczęła chodzić niespokojnie tam iz powrotem. — Widzisz, sam Minister twierdzi, że ta zbrodnia musi być zatuszowane, i że śledztwo powinno być prowadzone za kulisami, bez udziału i wiedzy uczniów, czy ich rodziców. Nie wiem dlaczego ... Ciała tych trzech nieszczęsnych dziewcząt zostały szybko usunięte, a ich rodziny zostały poinformowane o ich śmierci osobiście przez Ministra. Podobno wśród uczniów zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się plotka o tym, że te trzy dziewczyny zostały wyrzucone z powodu jakichś nieznanych przewin. Dyrektor gorąco sprzeciwił się działaniom Ministra, ale było to bezskuteczne - Minister twierdzi, że dyrektor Dumbledore musi zachować to wszystko w tajemnicy i prowadzić śledztwo przy pomocy nauczycieli... I właśnie wtedy pomyślałam o tobie.

Zarumieniła się lekko. — Profesor Dumbledore jest nieomal tak samo genialny jak niekonwencjonalny. Zgodził się, że twoja wiedza na temat tajnych stowarzyszeń i twoje doświadczenie w rozwiązywaniu zagadek znaczą więcej niż to, że nie jesteś czarodziejem. Przyszłam zobaczyć się z tobą z jego pełnym błogosławieństwem i nadzieją, że wrócę do Hogwartu razem ze mną.

Langdon uśmiechnął się. — Oczywiście, Septimo. Postaram się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy. — Nagle uderzyła go nieoczekiwana myśl. — Ale nie zastanawiasz się, ja zareagują twoi uczniowie na.. jakie to było słowo? Mudola?

— Mugola.

— Nie będą się zastanawiać, dlaczego mugol, który nie powinien nic wiedzieć o istnieniu magii, nagle zaczyna kręcić się w ich magicznej szkole?

W ciemnych oczach Septimy Vector zamigotał psotliwy błysk, kiedy mu odpowiedziała. — Oczywiściie, że nie, Robercie. Profesor Dumbledore wpadł na naprawdę genialny pomysł, widzisz Robercie, jestem tutaj, by zaoferować ci stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie.

— _Co_?

— Profesor Slughorn jest wtajemniczony w całą sprawę, opuści Hogwart z powodu nagłej choroby, a profesor Snape powróci do nauczania swojego poprzedniego przedmiotu, jako mistrz eliksirów, a więc opuści stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią...

— Septimo... — Langdon potrząsnął powoli głową. Czy całkowicie straciła rozsądek? Wiedział dużo o okultyzmie po swoich wieloletnich badaniach, to prawda, ale nauczanie prawdziwych czarownic i czarodziejów? — To absurd, Septimo. Nie posiadam żadnych magicznych zdolności. Uczniowie odkryją to pierwszego dnia. Nigdy nie uwierzą, że dyrektor zatrudnił... mugolskiego nauczyciela...

— Nie jesteś mugolem, Robercie. — Oczy Septimy błyszczały. — Od tej chwili jesteś charłakiem.

Langdon gapił się na nią. — Kim?

Zachichotała. — Charłakiem.. Osobę pochodzącą z czarodziejskiej rodziny, która urodziła się bez magicznych zdolności. Zdarza się, zobaczysz. Charłacy, w przeciwieństwie do mugoli wiedzą o magii i są zaznajomieni z naszym światem. Teoretycznie nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby charłak nie mógł zostać profesorem Hogwartu. Być może napotkasz początkowy opór niektórych studentów, ale twoja rozległa wiedza dotycząca teorii magii teoretyczną magii z czasem okaże się przydatna i śmiem twierdzić, że nasi uczniowie będą mogli dowiedzieć się od ciebie czegoś więcej. Co na to powiesz, Robercie?

— Ja... — Było wiele rzeczy, jakie mógłby teraz powiedzieć, rozsądnych i racjonalnych rzeczy. Ale kiedy spojrzał w ciemne oczy Septimy Vector nie mógł myśleć o którymkolwiek z nich. Westchnął ciężko. — Wszystko w porządku. Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?

— Dzisiaj. Możemy jeszcze złapać późny lot do Londynu Nie musisz pakować wielu rzeczy; Dumbledore będzie miał szaty i wszystko, co będzie ci potrzebne, kiedy tam przybędziemy.

— Racja. Wezmę tylko laptopa i komórkę.

— Ach, tak, zapomniałam ci o tym powiedzieć. Żadna z tych rzeczy będzie działać, kiedy dotrzemy do Hogwartu.

— Co?

— Zbyt wiele magii w powietrzu.

— Brzmi jak tytuł tandetnej piosenki o miłości.

Roześmiała się. — Dam ci kilka książek do przeczytania w samolocie. Będziesz w stanie nadrobić swoje zaległości w wiedzy _o Hogwarcie, jego historii_ i przeczytać kilka istotnych książek na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią w czasie naszego lotu. Dziękuję Bogu za twoją fotograficzną pamięć.

— A kiedy dojedziemy do Londynu, to jak dotrzemy do Hogwartu? Przypuszczam, że na miotłach?

— Och, nie bądź śmieszny, Robercie. — Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, że zobaczył błysk jej w oczach. — Dotarcie tam na miotle zajęłoby nam półtora dnia, a ty nie jesteś doświadczonym lotnikiem.

— _Co? Czarownice wciąż latają na miotłach?_

Septima kontynuowała. — Dam ci mapę Hogwartu i jego okolic. Będziesz musiał ją przestudiować w czasie podróży.

— Ale nie na miotłach?

— Nie. Jednak inny profesor Hogwartu zaproponował, że może do nas dołączyć w Londynie i jechać z nami do szkoły. Severus Snape.

— Jest mistrzem eliksirów, prawda?

Septima Vector skinęła głową. — Tak, jest mistrzem eliksirów. — Zawahała się na ułamek sekundy przed dodaniem. — A także moim byłym mężem.

Serce Roberta Langdona zamarło.

Langdon oceniał ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który spotkał się z nimi na lotnisku w Londynie z dużą dozą niechęci. Nie było tak, że mistrz eliksirów był przystojny - jego haczykowaty nos był na to za duży, a jego skóra zbyt ziemisty - ale miał w sobie coś w rodzaju ciemności, co wywierało na Langdonie nieodparte wrażenie, że od samego początku wybrał złą drogę. Czarodziej? Nie wyglądał na czarodzieja. Nie miał długiej brody, ani powłóczystych szat, byl ubrany w czarne dżinsy i białą jedwabną koszulę tak, że wyglądał jak stwierdził z goryczą Langdon, bardziej jak niezrozumiany poety niż jak mistrz eliksirów.

— Więc musisz być tym słynnym specjalistą od symboli. Jakie to... interesujące. — Coś w mroźnym głosie Snape'a sugerowało, że nie był zbyt zachwycony Langdonem, ani tan ostatni nie czuł się podniesiony na duchu. Być może tajemniczy były mąż Septimy był o niego zazdrosny. Ta myśl ucieszyła go niezmiernie.

— Specjalista od symboli i nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. — Wybąkała Septima cicho.

Snape spojrzał na Roberta Langdona powolnym, nieśpiesznym spojrzeniem i pokręcił głową niemal niezauważalnie. — Genialne. — Powiedział chłodno. — Co ten nasz ekscentryczny dyrektor jeszcze wymyśli? Zamiast przygotowywać uczniów do bronienia samych siebie i swoich bliskich przed Czarnym Panem i jego zwolennikami przy pomocy tradycyjnych zaklęć i magii obronnej, Dumbledore zatrudnia ha_rwardzkiego specjalistę od symboli _do... do czego dokładnie? Nauczenia ich _dekodowania_ czarnej magii? Pokonania ciemnej strony poprzez napisanie serii zgryźliwych esejów o hegemonii? No cóż, Czarny Pan z pewnością się tego nie spodziewa... Tędy, proszę. Zaparkowałem tuż tutaj.

Robert Langdon i Septima Vector podążali za Snape'm do jego samochodu w milczeniu. Pojazd mistrza eliksirów okazał się być dość pięknym zabytkowym czarnym samochodem ozdobiony srebrnym emblematem z gryfem.

— Co to za rodzaj samochodu, profesorze Snape? Vauxhall Wyvern? — Najlepiej było trzymać się przyjaznej pogawędki, jazda samochodem do Szkocji była dość długa.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową. — Tak, to 1949 Vauxhall Wyvern Hybrid.

— Hybryda? — Langdon zmarszczył brwi. — Co to jest?

Snape westchnął i lekko przewrócił oczami. — To działa zarówno na benzynie, jak i magii. Samochody te były pierwotnie wykonywane dla czarodziejów, którzy chcieli być niezauważalni podczas podróżowania wśród mugoli, ale rozumiem, że stały się także popularne wśród mugolskich kolekcjonerów. Oczywiście, że mugole nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że samochód jest hybrydą, a jeżdżą nim wykorzystując tylko benzynę.

Langdon nie mógł nie podziwiać eleganckiego czarnego samochodu i jego błyszczących chromowanych detali. Tak, zdecydowanie mógł sobie wyobrazić mugoli kolekcjonujących samochody takie jak ten...

Zastanawiam się, dlaczego producenci nazwali ten model "Wyvern" pomyślał. — Symbolem przedstawionym na samochodzie jest wyraźnie gryf, a nie wywern czy jakiś inny smoka.

Snape rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. — Jak już powiedziałem, ten samochód został pierwotnie wykonany dla czarodziejów, profesorze Langdon. Nie pochodzi on oczywiście od symbolu przedstawionego na nim, choć dla symbolisty może to być trudne do wychwycenia. Mówiłem panu, że to samochód hybrydowy. Ta nazwa pochodzi od rodzaju paliwa.

— Paliwa?

— Tak, paliwa. — Snape otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera dla Septimy, ale ona wybrała zamiast tego miejsce z tyłu. Robert Langdon zawahał się, a potem usiadł na siedzeniu pasażera obok Snape'a. — Dyrektor Hogwartu, profesor Dumbledore'a, ma spory talent do pomysłowych wynalazków. Był pierwszym człowiekiem, który odkrył wszystkie dwanaście zastosowań smoczej krwi. Krew wywerna jest bardzo popularna w samochodach hybrydowych.

— Ach.

Robert Langdon zamknął drzwi i spojrzał na Septimę w lusterku wstecznym. Siedziała wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu, miała zamknięte oczny, najwyraźniej była gotowa do długiej drzemki.

Snape zapalił silnik samochodu i ruszył po drodze z odrobiną szyderstwa.

— Tak, więc profesorze Langdon. — Powiedział Snape jedwabiście. — Byłby pan na tyle na tyle uprzejmy, żeby mnie oświecić - czym do jasnej cholery jest _symbolika_?

Robert Langdon westchnął. Widział wyraźnie, że to będzie bardzo długa podróż.

Sześć godzin później, kiedy sarkazm Snape'a rozważał możliwość realizacji postmodernistycznego programu nauczania eliksirów, ich rozmowa została przerwana przez litościwą Septimę Vector.

Nagle wyprostowała się na tylnym siedzeniu, przetarła oczy i szepnęła. — Robert! Zobacz, już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu! Zazwyczaj mugole nie są w stanie zobaczyć Hogwartu, ale dyrektor był w stanie użyć pewnych szczególnych zaklęć przed twoim przyjazdem...

Krajobraz za oknami samochodu stawał się coraz bardziej dziki i odludny w ciągu ostatniej godziny, góry wznosiły się w mglistej oddali, a wrzosowiska były pokryte kłębami ciemnofioletowego wrzosu. Skręcili na zakręcie i nagle ukazało im się wielkie granatowe jezioro, a nieco dalej...

Robert Langdon gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Magia. Nie było na to innego słowa. Starożytny zamek wyłonił się z mgły, szarej i pierwotnej, jakby wyrósł z samego dzikiego krajobrazu.

Septima Vector lekko dotknęła jego ramienia, a potem pochyliła się i szepnęła mu do ucha. — Witamy w Hogwarcie, profesorze Langdon.


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

**W którym profesor Langdon zastanawia się nad brakującym domem Hogwartu, spotyka swoją zagorzałą wielbicielkę i widzi Panią z Krukiem.**

Snape podjechał do kolosalnej bramy z kutego żelaza ozdobionej rzeźbami skrzydlatych dzików, opuścił szybę i wymruczał coś, co wydawało się być hasłem: — _Ethpthah_!

— _Aramejski_? — Langdon rozpaczliwie próbował wyglądać na niewzruszonego, ale niestety, mistrz eliksirów spostrzegł chwilowy błysk zaskoczenia w jego oczach.

— Chce pan, żeby to panu przetłumaczyć, profesorze? — Spytał Snape z uprzejmością zabarwioną chłodem.

— Dziękuję. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mój aramejski jest dość płynny. — Odpowiedział Langdon, szczerze mając nadzieję, że jego głos brzmiał dostojnie i profesjonalnie.

Żelazne wrota zaskrzypiały otwierając się przed nimi. Snape zaparkował samochód przed okazałym głównym wejściem i jego pasażerowie wyszli z auta. Wyjęli bagaże z bagażnika czarnego Vauxhall Wyverna, Langdon przez chwilę stał pełen podziwu spoglądając w górę na wspaniały zamek, który majaczył przed nimi. Langdon wiedział naprawdę wiele o architekturze angielskiego średniowiecza, ale Hogwart... no cóż, _różnił_ się od wszystkich zamków jakiekolwiek widział. Był to wspaniały okaz początku normańskiego gotyku o masywnych proporcjach, ale przepojonego fantazją i wyobraźnią, której Normanowie z pewnością nigdy nie posiadali. Nieprzewidziane małe wieżyczki i dekoracyjne zawirowania wyglądały tu i ówdzie spod ciężkich kamiennych fortyfikacji. Cztery wieże wznosiły się w tle ciemnego błękitu wieczornego nieba, który nadawał całemu zamkowi niemal nierealnej iluzji piękna i niezwykłości.

— Garaż znajduje się po lewej stronie. Dołączę do was na kolacji, kiedy tylko zaparkuję samochód. — Powiedział Snape, w tym samym tonie mroźnej grzeczności.

— Garaż? — Langdon zamrugał ze zdziwienia. — _Hogwart ma garaż_? Nie pamiętam, żebym widział garaż na mapie Hogwartu.

Snape prychnął szyderczo. — Oczywiście, że nie ma go na mapie. Jest nienanoszalny, jak pokój nauczycielski, piwnice i nasze prywatne kwatery. Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwolilibyśmy kilku setkom nieletnich czarodziejów z świeżo odkrytymi magicznymi zdolnościami przebywać w pobliżu naszych samochodów? — Potrząsnął głową w zdumieniu nad naiwnością Langdona i odjechał do garażu.

Robert Langdon i Septima Vector powoli wspinali się po starożytnych kamiennych schodach w kierunku ciężkich dębowych drzwi, które zdobiły rzeźbione wyobrażenia symboli czterech domów Hogwartu. Langdon od razu je rozpoznał: Lew Gryffindoru, Orzeł Ravenclaw, Borsuk Hufflepuff i Wąż Slytherina. _Co za dosadna reprezentacja interpretacji czterech elementów Wszechświata Starożytnych Greków_ — ogień, powietrze, ziemia i woda. Reprezentowane przez _ognistego lwa, powietrznego orła, ziemnego borsuka i wodnego węża_.

— Więc, gdzie jest piąty dom? — Zapytał, kiedy Septima machnęła różdżką w ciężkie dębowe drzwi. Te jęknęły otwierając się przed nimi i ukazując migoczącą lampę wewnątrz.

— Piąty? — Spojrzała na niego tępo. — Zostaw swoje bagaże tutaj, Robercie. Skrzaty domowe zaniosą ci je do twoich kwater.

Langdon położył walizki na wskazanym mu kawałku kamiennej podłogi. Wydawały się one tutaj dziwnie nie na miejscu, nowoczesne plastikowe przedmioty w starożytnej sali oświetlonej pochodniami.

— Powinien istnieć piąty dom. — Jego głos odbijał się dziwnym echem wśród kamiennych ścian. — Cztery domy Hogwartu reprezentują cztery klasyczne elementy Greków... Ogień, powietrze, ziemię i wodę. Ale nawet Arystoteles wiedział, że istnieje piąty element - tajemniczy niewidzialny eter.

— Odpowiadający piątemu niewidzialnemu domowi Hogwartu? — Septima roześmiała się. — Obawiam się, że nie ma takiego domu. Jaką ty masz fantazję, Robercie!

_Samozwańcza czarownica, która opowiedziała mu fantastyczne opowieści o bazyliszkach i wysysających duszę dementorów, oskarżała go o zbyt wiele wyobraźni_... Ale zanim zdążył dokończyć myśl, Langdon usłyszał gdzieś blisko czyjeś kroki. Uczniów, spóźnionych na obiad? Trójka nastolatków ubrana w szkolne szaty przebiegało przez korytarz, dziewczyna o gęstych włosach i dwóch chłopców.

— Proszę nie biegać po korytarzu! — Powiedziała Septima surowo, a uczniowie zatrzymali się i podeszli do nich. — Przepraszam pani profesor. — Powiedziała dziewczyna z zapartym tchem. — Pisałam esej z numerologii i nie usłyszałam dzwonka.

Trójka uczniów zerknęła ciekawie na Langdona, który odpowiedział im przyjaznym uśmiechem. Chłopcy skinęli głowami, ale dziewczyna szepnęła z wypiekami na twarzy.— Och, Mój Boże... _Nazywasz się Robert Langdon, prawda_?

Dwóch chłopców, jeden wysoki i chudy z rudymi włosami i drugi niższy o ciemnych włosach i w okularach, spojrzeli na Langdona bez wyraźnego uznania.

— Jesteś słynnym harvardzkim specjalistą od symboli, który rozwiązał te wszystkie tajemnice! — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nieukrywanym uwielbieniem.

Septima Vector jęknęła. — To tyle, jeśli chodzi o tajną misję, Robercie.

— Och! — Brązowe oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się, a ona zarumieniła się wściekle. — Tak strasznie mi przykro... Naprawdę nie chciałam...

— W porządku, panno Granger. O niczym nie wiedziałaś.

Drzwi do korytarza otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Snape, ubrany teraz w ciemne powłóczyste szaty, które nadawały mu wygląd eleganckiego wampira. Langdon zauważył z pewnym zainteresowaniem, że obaj chłopcy wydawali się spinać na jego widok.

— Odebrał już pan pierwsze punkty Gryfonom, profesorze Langdon. — Snape zapytał uprzejmie. — Czy po prostu zatrzymał się pan by móc podziwiać słynną bliznę pana Pottera?

— Severusie, mamy mały problem... — Powiedziała Septima żwawo. — Niech każde z was pójdzie ze mną do komnaty z bronią. Teraz!

Uderzyła różdżką w jedną ze ścian i pojawiły się przed nimi drzwi. Trójka uczniów, Snape i Langdon weszli za nią bez słowa do małej komnaty wypełnionej zardzewiałymi zbrojami, dosyć imponującą kolekcją kusz i strzał, kilkoma srebrnymi mieczami i przysadzistą żelazną armatą, która służyła teraz jako stojak do suszenia ręczników.

— Dziwne. — Powiedział rudy chłopiec rozglądając się po komnacie z niekłamanym podziwem. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest tutaj ten pokój.

— Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego nauczyciele mogli zapomnieć o wspominaniu o tej komnacie w waszej obecności, panie Weasley. — Powiedział Snape cicho. — Ale możesz być pewny, że będzie szczelnie zamknięta w przyszłości.

Wszyscy tłoczyli się pomiędzy zabytkowymi zbrojami i broną, kiedy Septima Vector zamknęła drzwi z hukiem.

— Więc to nowa część trasy turystycznej po Hogwarcie dla nowoprzyjętych nauczycieli Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Septimo? — Głos Snape'a wciąż był chłodny, ale Langdon zauważył w nim nieoczekiwanie miękką nutę pod koniec, kiedy wymienił imię Septimy.

— Jest pan naszym nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? — Dziewczyna, która została nazwana "panną Granger" patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na Langdona. — Och, jak cudownie! Uwielbiam pańską książkę o seminotycznym spojrzeniu na magię.

— Och. — Langdon uśmiechnął się do niej. — Dziękuję bardzo, panno... eee... Granger. Cieszę się, że się pani podobała. Ale jako, że jest pani czarownicą, musi pani mieć świadomość, że podstawowe założenie tej książki jest głęboko błędne. Magia, jak niedawno odkryłem, jest mimo wszystko prawdziwa.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na to. — No tak, oczywiście. Pańskie wnioski są błędne, ale argumenty są tak dobrze skonstruowane, że nie mogłam się z nimi zgodzić, ale podziwiam je.

Snape stłumił parsknięcie, ale potem napotkał spojrzenie Septimy i nagle zaczął studiować z przesadną uwagą srebrne zdobienia jednej ze średniowiecznych kusz. Wpatrywał się w nią z zaciekawieniem, a lekki uśmiech unosił się na jego wargach.

— Zaraz. — Ciemnowłosy chłopak patrzył nieruchomo na Langdona swoimi błyszczącymi zielonymi oczami. — Skoro jest pan jakimś sławnym detektywem to, co pan robi tu w Hogwarcie?

_Ach. Więc to musi być ten sławny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył_, pomyślał Langdon. _Harry Potter_.

Septima westchnęła. — No dobrze. Kot wyskoczył z worka. Równie dobrze możemy wtajemniczyć was w naszą misję... Ale cała wasza trójka musi dać mi swoje słowo, że nigdy nie powtórzy tego, co usłyszy w tej komnacie do nikogo poza naszą trójką. Czy to jasne?

Trójka uczniów przytaknęła w milczeniu.

Robert Langdon odchrząknął. — No cóż, skoro mam być waszym nowym profesorem, to równie dobrze mogę wyjaśnić wam cel mojego pobytu tutaj. — Wziął głęboki oddech i opowiedział trójce uczniów tak spokojnie i zwięźle jak tylko mógł o morderstwach, liściku z tajemniczą frazą _lancea et clavis_ i o pomyśle dyrektora sprowadzenia go tutaj jako sekretnego badacza.

Uczniowie zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami byli przerażeni, kiedy dowiedzieli się o losie trzech Krukonek.

— Zastanawiałem się, co się stało z Sally Anne... — Szepnęła panna Granger. — Dochodziły mnie różnego rodzaju plotki na temat tego, co te trzy dziewczyny zrobiły, że musiały zostać wydalone. Narkotyki, dzikie imprezy... Mogę w to uwierzyć, jeśli chodzi o Mandy i Morag, ale nie Sally Anne. Ona zawsze była tak nieśmiała i spokojna...

— Słyszałem, że była orgia. — Mruknął rudy chłopiec. — Podobno uczestniczyły w tym centaury.

— Ron!

— Przykro mi, Hermiono. Mówię tylko to, co usłyszałem. Nigdy nie wierzyłem ani w jedno słowo z tych bzdur...

— Ale jeśli jest pan mugolem, to jak ma pan zamiar uczyć Obrony Przed Czaną Magią? — Chłopiec, Który Przeżył spojrzał niepewnie na Langdona.

Langdon uśmiechnął się do niego. — Dowiecie się jutro rano, Harry.

— Draco Malfoy urządzi panu piekło na ziemi, profesorze. — Harry brzmiał na szczerze zaniepokojonego.

— Och, proszę dać spokój, panie Potter, nie ma potrzeby popadać w pesymizm. — Powiedział Snape cicho. — Z pewnością słynny harvardzki specjalista od symboli będzie w stanie dać sobie radę w klasie pełnej szesnastolatków w ogóle bez żadnych problemów. Jestem pewien, że pan Malfoy będzie traktować nowego nauczyciela z całym szacunkiem, na jaki on zasługuje...

Langdon zignorował go i zwrócił się do Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. — Dziękuję za troskę, Harry, ale dam sobie radę z panem Malfoyem. Dawałem sobie radę z _najgorszymi_ studentami na Harvardzie. A co do waszej trójki, to spróbujcie się dowiedzieć, co stało się z trzema Krukonkami, które zginęły.

— Doniesiemy panu o wszystkim, czego tylko będziemy w stanie się dowiedzieć, sir. — Powiedziała Hermiona Granger z niecierpliwością. — Aha, czy mogę coś zasugerować, panie profesorze?

Langdon skinął głową. — Oczywiście. Zawsze panno Granger. Czy mogę cię nazywać Hermiono?

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko. — Tak, oczywiście, proszę pana. Myślałam, że mogłoby być dobrym pomysłem danie Harry'emu szlabanu w pierwszym dniu nauki.

Langdon spojrzał na nią. — Dać mu szlaban? Za co dokładnie?

— Och, jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz. — Mruknął Snape.

Ku zdziwieniu Langdona sam Harry przytaknął. — Doskonały pomysł, Hermiono. W ten sposób będziemy mogli opowiedzieć profesorowi o wszystkim, co odkryliśmy w międzyczasie, bez domysłów o tym, po co idę do gabinetu profesora, a Ślizgoni polubią każdego, kto da mi szlaban.

— Ach. Rozumiem. — Langdon uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. — W tym przypadku, Harry, będę zachwycony mogąc dać ci szlaban. Masz czternaście godzin na to by wymyślić odpowiednie wykroczenie. Teraz pójdziemy na obiad? Moja przyjaciółka, profesor Vector zapewniała mnie, że posiłki w Hogwarcie są o wiele lepsze od całej brytyjskiej kuchni, jaką znam.

-oOo-

Kolacja w Hogwarcie okazała się być niezbyt spektakularna. Pięć stołów w tej wspaniałej Wielkiej Sali praktycznie uginało się pod ciężarem ogromnych półmisków z pieczoną wołowiną, kurczakami, pstrągami, pikantnymi pasztetami, pieczonymi ziemniakami, grochem i maślanej marchwi.

Langdon, który pospiesznie włożył ciemne szaty na swój garnitur, zasiadł na stole nauczycielskim obok Septimy i Snape'a. Uczniowie byli już zajęci jedzeniem i rozmowa, ale zamilkli na chwilę, gdy zbliżył się do wysokiego stołu, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele.

— Dobrze wyglądasz w szatach, Robercie! — Wyszeptała Septima, a jej ciemne oczy błyszczały, kiedy patrzyła na niego. — Niektóre dziewczyny nie mogą oderwać od ciebie oczu!

Snape musiał ją usłyszeć, bo powiedział cicho. — Oczywiście, te szaty są nieco inne od tych używanych w czasie rozdawania dyplomów w Harvardzie, profesorze. Przypomnij mi proszę, jaki kolor mają harvardzkie szaty?

Langdon westchnął. — Purpurowy.

— Naprawdę? Wygląda, jak _różowy_ dla niewprawnego oka.

Langdon spojrzał na ogromnego mężczyznę z dzikimi czarnymi włosami, gęstą brodą i dużym przyjaznym uśmiechem.

— Witam! — Zagrzmiał olbrzym. — Musicie być nowym psorem od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? Langdon, prawda? Mam na imię Rubeus. Rubeus Hagrid. Jestem Gajowym i Strażnikem Kluczy w Hogwarcie i nauczycielem od Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

— Miło mi pana poznać, profesorze Hagrid. — Langdon niemal natychmiast zaczął darzyć sympatią tego przyjaznego olbrzyma. — Rozumiem, że musi pan uwielbiać czarodziejskie stworzenia? To fascynują dziedzina.

Hagrid uśmiechnął się do niego. — To szczyra prawda panie psorze. — Nalał do kielicha Langdona purpurowego wina z ogromnej karafki stojącej na stole i wlał kilka litrów tego płynu do własnego sporego pucharu. — Ta, powinien pan tego spróbować, panie psorze. Wino robione przez skrzaty domowe, to chyba najlepszy rocznik.

— Naprawdę? — Langdon popijał wino niemal dysząc z czystej przyjemności. — Dobry Boże, te skrzaty - jak pan powiedział - naprawdę wiedzą, co robią, panie Hagridzie...

Hagrid zachichotał. — Tak, panie Langdon.

Septima wspominała mu o skrzatach domowych, wyglądało na to, że przygotowały cały ten wspaniały posiłek, który był równie pyszny, jak wino. Pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami ciasta i łykami rozgrzewającego wina, Langdon wypytywał Hagrida o innych członków personelu. Malutki profesor siedzący obok olbrzyma, który przedstawił mu się już wcześniej jako Filius Flitwick, wydawał się być sympatyczny i pomocny.

— Tera, to jest dyrektor szkoły, oczywiście musiał pan o nim słyszeć, profesor Albus Dumbledore, to ten w środku. — Zaczął Hagrid. — Wielki człowiek, ten Dumbledore. Być może jeden z największych czarodzieji jacy kiedykolwiek żyli.

Langdon spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na starca z długą białą brodą, który wyglądał jak wątła wersja Mikołaja. Słyszał Dumbledore odpowiadającego czarownicy siedzącej obok niego. — Dlaczego więc chimera strzeże twojego gabinetu? _Największy czarodziej wszechczasów_? Langdon potrząsnął lekko głową.

— Ta czarownica obok niego to Minerwa McGonagall, która uczy Transmutacji. Ostra jak nóż. Jest opikunką Gryfonów. Filius jest opiekunem Krukonów.

Hagrid pochylił się bliżej Langdona i szepnął głośno. — Byli kiedyś zakochani, no wisz - Filius i Minerwa, ale nie wspominamy przy uczniach o naszym życiu osobistym, więc mało kto o tym wie.

Mały Filius Flitwick popijał tęsknie wino. — Wspaniała kobieta, z tej Minerwy! Wciąż podtrzymuję moją propozycję, ale ona jest niezdecydowana. Lata temu pewien łotr złamał jej serce i do tej pory obawia się zaangażować w cokolwiek. Mówi, że to byłoby śmieszne wziąć ślub w naszym wieku i dlatego... — Westchnął lekko.

— A co o profesora Snape'a. — Langdon zapytał delikatnie. — Czy i on jest... powiązany z kimś... Może ta piękna pani obok niego. — Spojrzał z nadzieją uroczą ciemnoskórą czarownicę siedzącą obok Snape'a. Wydawała sie mieć w zanadrzu sporo życzliwości i uśmiechała się niemal przez cały czas - to było coś, czego potrzebował ponury mistrz eliksirów.

— Aurora Sinistra? — Hagrid zaśmiał się. — Och, na Merlina, panie psorze, nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ta przemiła pani wyglądałaby tak uroczo w towarzystwie kogoś takiego, jak nasz Severus. Poza tym spotyka się z aurorem Kingsley'em Shackleboltem.

Hagrid wychylił się do przodu i szepnął konspiratoryjnie. — Jeśli już mnie o to pan pyta, to Severus nigdy nie otrząsnął się po rozwodzie z Septimą Vector. Myślę, że on wciąż chce z nią być.

— Rozumiem. — Langdon starał się by jego głos nie wyrażał tego co czuł na tą myśl. — Ale Septima wyprowadziła się od niego? Całkowicie z nim skończyła?

— Och, nie powiedziałbym tego... — Hagrid nałożył sobie jeszcze kilka kawałków ciasta. — Ale nie jest łatwo zorientować się, co o tym sądzi Septima. Zachowuje swoje myśli dla siebie, to właśnie robi. — Dodał z ustami pełnymi truskawkowej tarty. — A to właśnie jest profesor Hooch, która uczy Quidditcha i jest sędzią w hogwardzkich meczach. To ta z nastroszonymi siwymi włosami. Ma złote serce, ale nie chce, żeby jej uczniowie o tym wiedzieli i myśleli, że jest miękka. Ta niska przysadzista czarownica obok niej to Pomona Sprout, profesor Zielarstwa i opikunka Puchonów. Naprawdę niezła we wszystkim, co rośnie. Czający się na krześle obdartus to Argus Filch, woźny. Trochę dziwny z niego facet, zawsze stara się sprowadzić na uczniów kłopoty. Ale jest czasami trochę powolny, więc łapie tylko bardzo kiepskich rozrabiaków lub pechowców. Och, a to jest Madam Poppy Pomfrey, hogwardzka pielęgniarka i opikunka Skrzydła Szpitalnego, trochę nadopiekuńcza, ale dobra w tym, co robi, no i lubi podawać naprawdę okropne eliksiry.

Langdon uśmiechnął się. — A ta straszna pani obok niej?

— Och, to jest Irma. Pani Pince. Bibliotekarka Hogwartu.

Langdon zanotował w pamięci, by upewnić się, że wszystkie książki jakie wypożyczy z Biblioteki Hogwartu zostaną zwrócone na czas. Nie chciał odpowiadać pani Prince za wszystkie książki jakie przetrzyma. Lata spędzone na badaniach i korzystanie ze Zbiorów Specjalnych harvardzkiej Biblioteki zdążyły rozwinąć w nim lęk przed bibliotekarzami.

— To Cuthbert Binns, jedyny profesor duch w Hogwarcie. Zobacz jak się do ciebie uśmiecha.

Langdon epatrywał się przez chwilę w puste krzesło obok pani Pince. Czy siedzi na nim duch? No cóż... lepiej udawać, że naprawdę go widzi. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w stronę pustego krzesła.

— A te dwie roześmiane panie na końcu to Bathsheda Babbling i Charity Burbage. — Powiedział Fillus Fitwick. — Bathsheda uczy Starożytnych Runów, a Charity Mugoloznastwa. Nie jest to jeden z najpopularniejszych przedmiotów, a szkoda; zawsze myślałem, że my czarodzieje powinniśmy zrobić więcej, by lepiej zrozumieć mugoli, który nas otaczają.

Langdon nic nie mógł zrobić, żeby nie uśmiechnąć się na myśl o zwykłym człowieku, siedzącym przy stole z tak wspaniałymi ludźmi.

Resztki jego doskonałej kolacji natychmiast zniknęły i zostały zastąpione przez wspaniałe tiramisu i złoty kubek wypełniony mocną, gorącą kawą. gorącej kawy. Magia była naprawdę czymś cudownym.

— Spotkałem kilku uczniów w drodze na kolację. — Zauważył uśmiechając się do Hagrida. — Bardzo mili młodzi ludzie.

Hagrid wyraźnie się rozpromienił. — Ach, tak widziałem cię z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. To jedne z najprzyjemniejszych dzieciaków jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Cholibka, uważam, że Hermiona jest mądrzejsza niż nasi wszyscy nauczyciele razem wzięci.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. To dla mnie wielka przyjemność nauczać inteligentnych studentów. Jej chłopak wydaje się być też całkiem przenikliwy.

— Jej co? — Hagrid wpatrywał się w niego bezmyślnie.

— Och. — Poprawił się Langdon. — Mój błąd. Sądziłem, że jest dziewczyną Harry'ego Pottera.

— Co? — Hagrid wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Potem zachichotał. — Och, Dobry Boże, nie panie Langdon. Spotyka się z tym drugim chłopcem, Ronem Weasleyem. Nie wydaje się zbyt poważny, ale Hermiona jest rozsądną dziewczyną. Myślę, że Harry lubi siostrę Rona Ginny - to ta z długimi rudymi włosami.

— Rozumiem. — Langdon spojrzał ciekawie na stół Gryffindoru, gdzie Hermiona rozmawiała z dziewczyną po drugiej stronie stołu. Ron był zajęty jedzeniem swojego deseru i wymienianiem spojrzeń z jasnowłosą dziewczyną siedzącą nieco dalej, podczas gdy spojrzenie Harry'ego skupione było na Hermionie. Wydaje się, że tutaj Hagrid nie miał racji.

Kiedy deser dobiegł końca Dumbledore wstał ze swojego krzesła. W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza.

Dumbledore ogarnął skupionych na nim uczniów z błyskiem w niebieskich oczach. — Zgromadziliśmy się tu na tym wspaniałym obiedzie i teraz, jak pewnie myślicie, mam coś bardzo ważnego do ogłoszenia. Jak być może wiecie, profesor Slughorn, nasz nowy mistrz eliksirów zapadł na ciężką chorobę i został zmuszony, by powrócić do domu i zostać tam do końca roku szkolnego. Przyjmiecie to z ulgą, gdy usłyszycie, że wróci do zdrowia, jeśli tylko będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na odpoczynek. Jako, że profesor Slughorn nie jest w stanie wrócić do nauczania w tej chwili, musiałem znaleźć dla niego zastępstwo. Cieszę się, mogąc was poinformować, że profesor Snape zgodził się ponownie objąć stanowisko mistrza eliksirów...

Sądząc po twarzach uczniów, większość z nich nie wydawała się dzielić radości Dumbledore'a na wieść o tym.

— ... zwalniając jednocześnie stanowisko profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. — Kontynuował Dumbledore. Rozpromienił się dobrodusznie w radosnym uśmiechu do swoich uczniów patrząc na nich znad okularów-połówek.— Ponownie.

Wśród uczniów rozległ się cichy śmiech.

— Wszyscy wiedzą, że stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią jest przeklęte. — Mruknął pomocnie profesor Flitwick do Langdona.

— Co?

Dumbledore kontynuował. — Cieszę się, mogąc was poinformować, że profesor Langdon, wybitny autorytet w dziedzinie walki z czarną magią, zgodził się zająć to stanowisko w tak krótkim czasie. Dołączcie do mnie by powitać profesora Langdona w Hogwarcie.

Oklaski wybuchły, towarzysząc bardzo wielu bardzo ciekawym spojrzeniom. Langdon ukłonił się nisko i Dumbledore zajął swoje miejsce pozwalając uczniom opuścić stoły.

Kiedy uczniowie wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, Langdon znalazł się w otoczeniu swoich nowych kolegów, z których każdy uścisnął mu dłoń i powitał go w Hogwarcie. Czyżby wyobrażał sobie, że w ich spojrzeniach widział litość, kiedy witali go jako nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? Zdecydowanie powinien dowiedzieć się, co się stało z jego poprzednikami na tym stanowisku. Wreszcie Dumbledore złapał go za ramię i poprowadził delikatnie w kąt.

— Robi się już późno i masz za sobą długą. Pozwól mi pokazać panu pańskie kwatery, profesorze Langdon. W górę po tych schodach, właśnie tutaj. Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko schodom, mogą czasem przeszkadzać... Bywają niekiedy dość temperamentne.

Langdon patrzył przez chwilę przerażony, na ruchome schody przed nim, a następnie ostrożnie podążał za starym czarodziejem po schodach.

— Niezły refleks! — Powiedział Dumbledore z aprobatą, kiedy Langdon odskoczył w górę, by uniknąć nieoczekiwanie znikającego stopnia, który wkrótce potem zniknął. — Och, dzień dobry, sir Nicholasie.

— Jak się pan miewa, sir Nicholasie? — Powiedział Langdon z szacunkiem do pustego kawałka ściany po lewej stronie Dumbledore'a, a dyrektor zachichotał.

— Bardzo przekonująco, profesorze Langdon! Myślę, że poradzisz sobie całkiem dobrze w Hogwarcie. Ach, już jesteśmy. Twoje kwatery znajdują się za pierwszymi drzwiami po prawej. Pozwoliłem sobie umieścić cię w prywatnych kwaterach Roweny Ravenclaw. Była...

— ... założycielką Ravenclawu. Tak, wiem. — Langdon otworzył ciężkie dębowe drzwi i wszedł do wspaniałej komnaty, urządzona w głębokim błękicie i brązie. Zauważył z satysfakcją, że ściany przestronnej sali były pokryte regałami wypełnionymi starożytnymi woluminami pokrytymi byczą skórą. Biblioteka Roweny Ravenclaw... _Czy istniało lepsze miejsce do poszukiwania śladów, które mogłoby rzucić nieco światła na starożytny Zakon Czarnego Kruka_?

— Czy to właśnie tutaj zatrzymywali się moi poprzednicy?

Oczy Dumbledore'a migotały na Langdona zza okularów-połówek. — Och, nie. Ta kwatera jest zazwyczaj wolna.

Langdon spojrzał podejrzliwie na dyrektora. — Dlaczego takie piękne pomieszczenie pozostaje niezajęte?

Dumledore uśmiechnął się do niego. — To doskonałe pytanie, profesorze Langdona. W czarodziejskim świecie istnieje wiele przesądów. Te kwatery uważane są za... obawiam się, że za nawiedzone. Ale, jako mugol nie jest pan w stanie widzieć duchów, pomyślałem, że będzie pan mógł cieszyć się komfortem tych kwater, jak również dostępem do tego dość unikalnego księgozbioru. Jak widzisz, nie są to tylko książki należące do Roweny Ravenclaw, ale również tomy zebrane przez jej córkę. Ach, widzę, że Twoja walizka jest już rozpakowana. Miłego wieczoru, panie profesorze.

Dyrektor zniknął z przyjaznym skinieniem głowy, a Langdon pozostał sam w sypialni Roweny Ravenclaw. Usiadł na miękkim łóżu z baldachimem i rozejrzał się ciekawie po starożytnej kwaterze. Ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominku, a jego migoczący blask rzucał miękką poświatę na starożytne dębowe meble, ozdobne biurko z leżącymi na nim stosami niewykorzystanego pergaminu, butelki atramentu i piór, zabytkowych książek... Duże okno z malowanymi okiennicami otworzyło się i ukazało rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo, a obok okna...

Langdon zamarł.

Przez chwilę wyobrażał sobie, że właśnie zobaczył prawdziwego ducha nagle widocznego dla mugolskich oczu. Rowena Ravenclaw... _Jak ona wygląda dziwnie znajomo_! Jej oczy wpatrzone w niego były tak ciemne, jak sama noc, a jej kruczoczarne włosy spływały kaskadami na szkarłatny płaszcz, czarny kruk powiewał swoimi aksamitnymi skrzydłami spoczywał na jej ramieniu, jak mroczny cień, w jej dłoniach spoczywała otwarta książka, na której stronnicach Langdon przeczytać słowa napisane czarnym atramentem: _Lancea et clavis_.

_Portret_. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na portret - oczywiście, przecież postacie przedstawione na czarodziejskich obrazach są w stanie się poruszać. Powiedziała mu to Septima.

Septima! Patrzył z podziwem na portret Roweny Ravenclaw. _Poznaję cię, o ciemna pani Ravenclaw... Na portrecie artysta namalował twarz kobiety, którą kochał i stracił. Septimy_...


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

**W którym profesor Langdon uczy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, wymawia imię Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i odkrywa, że coś jeszcze się czai w Komnacie Tajemnic.**

— Witam państwa — powiedział profesor Langdon. — na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią.

Położył swoje książki na biurku i uśmiechnął się rozglądając się po klasie. Tylko niewielu uczniów odpowiedziało mu uśmiechem.

Gryfoni i Ślizgoni... Ach, więc to musi być ten niesławny pan Malfoy siedzący z tyłu, przystojny blondyn zdający się kierować każdym ruchem Ślizgonów. Zabawne, jak wszyscy z nich zerkali na jego twarz, by zobaczyć, jak powinni na niego zareagować. A teraz oni wszyscy przybrali identyczny wyraz wyniosłej pogardy. Musi pochodzić z nadzwyczaj bogatej rodziny, ów młody pan Malfoy, Langdon widywał tego typu paniczyków wystarczająco często na Harvardzie. Uczeń z rodowodem... Lada chwila, a zacznie kwestionować mój autorytet jako nauczyciela i opowie mi o swoich słynnych przodkach, pomyślał Langdon. No dobrze, zaczynajmy...

— Przepraszam, profesorze Langdon. — Powiedział Draco Malfoy. — Ale mam do pana kilka pytań.

Reszta Ślizgonów usiadła i próbowała wyglądać tak, jakby i oni też mieli zadawać mu pytania.

Langdon uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Tak, panie Malfoy?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego swoimi zimnymi, szarymi oczami. — Jest kilka rzeczy, które wydają mi się nieco dziwne. Wysłałem sowę do mojego ojca tej nocy i opowiedział mu o panu, a on stanowczo stwierdził, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał pańskiego nazwiska. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie poszedł pan do Hogwartu. A jednak jesteś tutaj, nauczając Obrony Przed Czarną Magią... Jak to możliwe, proszę _pana_?

Langdon spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Wyczuwał uczniów powstrzymujących oddech, którzy czekali na jego odpowiedź.

— Pochodzę ze starożytnego rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. — Kontynuował Draco. _Ach! Wiedziałem_! — A moja rodzina wysłała mnie do Hogwartu, abym odebrał najlepsze wykształcenie od w pełni wykwalifikowanych nauczycieli. Jakie są twoje kwalifikacje, panie profesorze?

W klasie zapadła martwa cisza. Wszystkie oczy utkwione były w Langdonie.

— Moje kwalifikacje? — Patrzył nieustannie na Ślizgona. — Pokażę panu, czym są moje kwalifikacje, panie Malfoy.

Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. To była głogowa różdżka z jego własnej domowej kolekcji; Septima zasugerowała mu, że może jej użyć jako rekwizytu.

Langdon wskazał różdżką na płową głowę Draco Malfoya. — Teraz dowiemy się od pana o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych, dobrze? — Powiedział cicho.

Nagle w oczach Draco pojawił się błysk strachu.

— Profesorze, pan nie może... — Wyszeptała Hermiona.

Langdon trzymał różdżkę w ręce i powiedział cicho. — _Crucio_.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się w szoku i wszyscy w klasie wstrzymali oddech. Minęło kilka sekund zanim uczniowie zorientowali się, że nic się nie stało. Draco nie skręcał się z bólu na posadzce, tylko siedział na krześle, zmrożony w nagłym strachu.

Langdon zaśmiał się, a Draco przez chwilę spoglądał na niego w całkowitym niezrozumieniem. Potem zadrżał, a wyniosły wyraz na nowo zagościł w oczach chłopca, choć jego głos był nieco ochrypły, kiedy wyszeptał. — Co to ma znaczyć do cholery? Dlaczego Cruciatus nie zadziałał? Jakim rodzajem czarodzieja jesteś?

— Odpowiedź na to pytanie powinna być oczywista, panie Malfoy. — Opowiedział Langdon lekko. — Jestem charłakiem. — Obrócił głogową różdżkę w rękach. — A to, co trzymam w dłoni jest zwykłym _patykiem_.

Trzeba było kilku chwil, aż do Draco dotarł sens tego, co powiedział Langdon, ale potem wyraźnie nieprzyjemny uśmiech wykwitł na jego bladej twarzy. — Ch... charłakiem? Chyba żartujesz. Poczekaj tylko, aż mój ojciec się o tym dowie! Mieliśmy już niewykwalifikowany profesorów w tej szkole, charłaka! I ty masz nas uczyć _Obrony Przed Czarną Magią_?

— Tak. — Powiedział Langdon. — To, że jestem charłakiem sprawia, że mam wyjątkowe kwalifikacje do tej pracy.

Mógł powiedzieć, że jego pewność siebie zaczęła denerwować Draco Malfoya, widział rosnące zmieszanie w wzroku chłopca.

— Ale jak do cholery charłak zdobył stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarna Magią? — Draco mruknął ponuro, a chłopcy obok niego powiedzieli. — Jak coś takiego jak ty zdobyło tu pracę?

— Cieszę się, że pytasz. — Langdon uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Uczniowie patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowani. Są coraz bardziej zainteresowani...

Langdon podniósł książkę ze stosu leżącego na biurku. — Czy wszyscy z was mają po egzemplarzu tego podręcznika? _Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony_ autorstwa Quentina Trimble i _Teoria obrony magicznej_ napisana przez Wilberta Slinkharda. I cała reszta książek przydzielonych wam przez poprzedniego profesora.

Kilka osób pokiwało głową.

— No cóż, powiem wam coś - Wszystkie te książki są _całkowicie bezużyteczne_.

— Co? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego w całkowitym szoku. Langdon nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy udawała czy nie.

— Dlaczego pan tak mówi, sir? — Zapytała ładna indyjska dziewczyna z długim warkoczem na ramieniu. Langdon mentalnie przeszukał listę uczniów, którą ubiegłego wieczora starał się zapamiętać. To musi być Parvati Patil, która ma siostrę bliźniaczkę w Ravenclawie.

— Ponieważ, panno Patil, popełniono fatalny błąd w waszym programie nauczania Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Jestem zaskoczony, że nigdy nie zauważyliście go. Kiedy twoje podręczniki były publikowane?

Parvati wyglądała na zmieszanego. — Moje książki są nowe w tym roku, proszę pana.

— Wiem, panno Patil, ale wszystkie twoje książki są przedrukami dawno temu napisanych prac, prawda? Kiedy napisano _Konfrontacje z bezimiennymi_?

W całej klasie słychać było gorączkowy szelest przewracanych stron.

— Została napisana w 1938 roku, sir. — Odpowiedziała Hermiona.

— Zgadza się, panno Granger. I to nie zostało zmienione od lat. A w którym roku Tom Riddle, lepiej znany jako Czarny Pan, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać uczęszczał do Hogwartu?

— Eee... w 1940? — Powiedział z namysłem Harry.

Langdon uśmiechnął się do niego. — To prawda, panie Potter. A jak myślicie, jakiego podręcznika do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią używał Tom Riddle, kiedy uczęszczał do Hogwartu?

— Tego? — Wysoki czarny chłopiec spojrzał na Langdona z wyraźnie zmartwioną miną.

— Zgadza się, panie... Thomas, mam racje? Powiedziano mi, że Tom Riddle był wzorowym uczniem. Dostał W ze wszystkich owutemów, podobnie jak większość jego zwolenników. _Voldemort zna na pamięć te książki, które masz przed sobą, tak jak i jego śmierciożercy_. Ale nie tylko zna je na pamięć... miał pięćdziesiąt lat, by myśleć o sposobach przeciwdziałania każdemu z zaklęć obronnych opisanych w nim.

Szmer szoku przebiegł przez klasę. Najwyraźniej nie było to coś, co przyszło im wcześniej do głowy.

— _Te książki_. — Powiedział Langdon cicho. — _Są zupełnie, ale to zupełnie bezwartościowe_.

Podszedł do okna, otworzył je i wyrzucił przez nie wszystkie swoje książki. Potem odwrócił się do klasy. Patrzyli na niego milczący, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Teraz, gdy Voldemort... _Tak, panno Granger, mam zamiar używać jego imienia_... zna już całą magię, jaką tradycyjnie nauczano w Hogwarcie od dziesięcioleci, jak możemy mieć najmniejszą nadzieję, że obronimy się przed nim i jego śmierciożercami? — Langdon spojrzał nad morzem bladych twarzy. W końcu skupiłem na sobie całą ich uwagę, pomyślał.

Uśmiechnął się do nich. — Voldemort zna tradycyjną magię przekazywaną wam w Hogwarcie, tak jak czarną magię, której nigdy nie będzie się tutaj nauczać. Ale nie wie, o magicznej tradycji, która przetrwała wśród mugoli, ukrytej w starożytnych tekstach, badanej przez mugolskich naukowców, którzy nie mają pojęcia, że zaklęcia, jakie przepisują są prawdziwe. Jestem tutaj, aby nauczyć was magii, o której czarodziejski świat całkowicie zapomniał. Jestem tutaj, aby nauczyć was czarów i magii, jakiej nawet sam Czarny Pan nie zna. Jestem tutaj, by nauczyć was rzeczy, o jakich wasi rodzice nigdy nie słyszeli, kiedy uczęszczali do Hogwartu, rzeczy, których nawet wasi profesorowie nie znają.

Uczniowie patrzyli na niego z podziwem. Nawet Ślizgoni patrzyli na niego teraz z czymś przypominającym szacunek teraz. Draco skinął lekko głową.

— To stek _bzdur_!

Uczniowie okazało, przerażony i spojrzał na Harry'ego . Wstał, a jego czarne włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie i spojrzał na Langdona.

— Słucham?

— Słyszałeś, panie profesorze. — Harry rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie. — Wiem, że to prawdopodobnie wygląda dobrze, ale to absurdalne, nie musimy uczyć się tajemniczych zaklęć ze starożytnego Egiptu czy coś. Musimy praktykować magię z naszymi różdżkami. Nie znasz Voldemorta. Ja znam. Stanąłem z nim twarzą w twarz i zdołałem mu się oprzeć dzięki mocy mojej różdżki. Wszyscy uczniowie powinni ćwiczyć tradycyjne zaklęcia obronne, zaklęcia tarczy, patronusa. A nie jakieś nonsensowne babilońskie nonsensy.

— _Harry_! — Hermiona szturchnęła go mocno w bok.

Ale Harry ciągnął zawzięcie. — Wiem, jak to jest stawić czoło Czarnemu Panowi, mam doświadczenie, którego nigdy nie miałeś i mówię ci...

— Mówisz mi, że jesteś Wybrańcem?

Harry spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. — Tak, jestem panie profesorze.

Kątem oka Langdon zauważył Draco Malfoya obserwującego go z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Langdon zbliżył się do Harry'ego.

— Rozumiem. No cóż, powiem coś teraz panu, panie Potter. Poza szkołą możesz równie dobrze być Wybrańcem. Ale kiedy już raz przeszedłeś przez te drzwi, nie ma już znaczenia, kim jesteś w świecie zewnętrznym. Nie ma znaczenia, czy jesteś Wybrańcem, Ministrem Magii czy samym Czarnym Panem, skoro przeszedłeś przez te drzwi, to znaczy, że jesteś w mojej klasie. Jestem twoim profesorem, a ty jesteś moim uczniem. I mamy tylko jedną zasadę w tej klasie - jesteś tutaj, aby dowiedzieć się, czego mam zamiar cię na uczyć. Czy to jasne, panie Potter?

Harry spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową i opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

— Doskonałe. Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy, panie Potter. Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek pytania na temat moich metod nauczania, będziesz miał możliwość zadawania mi ich podczas szlabanu dzisiaj wieczorem. Mój gabinet, punkt ósma.

Kilkoro Ślizgonów uśmiechnęło się do niego z zadowoleniem. _Dobry Boże, jakie te dzieciaki są łatwowierne_!

— A teraz. — Powiedział Langdon łagodnie. — Zajmiemy się mało znanym demotycznym zaklęciem. _Anach abareir_...

-oOo-

Reszta dnia w szkole poszła dość gładko. Demotyczne zaklęcie okazało się być bardzo Czar Demotycznej okazał się być bardzo realnym, a fantastyczne opowieści o ciemnych cieniach zawartych w świetle słonecznym i odpowiadającym na pytania o przyszłość rozeszły się lotem błyskawicy po całej szkole. Oczywiście sam Langdon nie był w stanie zobaczyć ani usłyszeć ich odpowiedzi, ale sądząc po reakcjach oszołomionych uczniów po tym, jak wyczarowali cienie, musiało to być dość imponujące. Draco Malfoy otworzył mu drzwi po zajęciach.

Po południu Langdon miał zajęcia z szóstorocznymi Krukonami i Puchonami, było jasne, że stał się szkolną gwiazdą. Musiał nawet wyprowadzić z klasy kilku uczniów piątego roku, którzy próbowali wejść na jego zajęcia i przypomnieć im, że będzie miał z nimi lekcje jutro. Szóstoroczni byli bardziej niż szczęśliwi mogąc wskazać mu intruzów, nie chcąc widocznie dzielić się wiedzą o potężnych nowych czarach, o których miel się dowiedzieć dopiero za rok.

Uczniowie z Ravenclawu okazali się być szczególnie utalentowani w zapamiętywaniu skomplikowanych ludowych zaklęć, co Puchonom zajęło nieco dłużej. Dwoje z nich było dość wybitnych - ciemnowłosy chłopak o imieniu Anthony Goldstein i Padma Patil, siostra bliźniaczka Parvati.

— Dlaczego nigdy nie uczono nas tego wszystkiego wcześniej? — Dyszał Anthony, kiedy lekcja zbliżała się do końca, a wszystkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. — Ja nigdy nawet nie _słyszałem_ o żadnym z tych zaklęć. Wszystkie uroki, jakie poznaliśmy w Hogwarcie pochodziły z łaciny.

— Lacina to przy tym nic. — Mruknęła Padma Patil. Wyglądała niemal identycznie jak jej piękna siostry, ale Padma rozsiewała wokół siebie atmosferę powagi, której Parvati brakowało.

Langdon uśmiechnął się. — Prawda. Większość zaklęć w waszych podręcznikach są rażąco źle tłumaczona łaciną, choć zauważyłem jedno lub dwa z greki, kilka prostych w staroangielskim i oczywiście aramejska _Avada Kedavra_. Och, proszę, panie Goldstein, nie ma potrzeby tak podskakiwać. Jestem _charłakiem_. Nawet gdybym wypowiedział inkantację Klątwy Uśmiercajacej sto razy pod rząd, nic by się panu nie stało.

— Przepraszam, zapomniałem. — Krótki uśmiech przemknął po ciemnej, poważnej twarzy Anthony'ego.

— Czy zna pan zaklęcia pochodzące z sanskrytu, sir? — Zapytała Padma. — Mój dziadek zawsze mówił, że sanskryt jest najpotężniejszym językiem na świecie. Mógłby pan nauczyć nas kilku zaklęć w sanskrycie?

— _Sanskryt_? — Langdon pomyślał przez chwilę. — _Tak, oczywiście. Zobaczmy... Istnieje kilka przydatnych inkantacji w atharwawedzie - Zaklęcie Usidlające Serce Kochanka... Nie, jesteście przecież szesnastolatkami, lepiej nie uczyć was tego. Zaklęcie Miłości Silniejszej Niż Śmierć... nie, też raczej nie... Ach, mam coś przydatnego - Zaklęcie Odpychające Trujące Węże, które przydaje się przy małych dzieciach. O ile wiem działa też na bazyliszki._

-oOo-

Harry zgłosił się na szlaban z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— To był świetne, panie profesorze. "Kiedy już raz przejdziesz przez te drzwi, to nie ma już znaczenia, kim jesteś..." To było naprawdę niezłe.

— Dziękuję, Harry. — Langdon uśmiechnął się. — Używałem tej przemowy dosyć często na Harvardzie przez te wszystkie lata. Dzieci Rockefellerów, sam rozumiesz. Działa to na nich prawie jak magia. Muszę powiedzieć, że uważam ten twój mały pokaz za dość przekonujący, tak jak to o Wybrańcu, jesteś nim?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Cóż, pewnie jestem. Istnieje proroctwo o mnie i Voldemorcie, według którego, jeden z nas musi w końcu zabić drugiego.

Uśmiech Langdona zbladł. — Tak, Septima wspominała mi o tym. To dość duża presja dla szesnastoletniego chłopca, Harry.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Trochę tak, ale jestem już do tego przyzwyczajony.

— Jestem pewien, że jesteś, Harry. — Langdon spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. — A teraz, Harry, tak sobie myślę - czy nie uważasz, że jest szansa na to, że to sam Voldemort może stać za morderstwem tych trzech nieszczęsnych dziewczyn?

— Voldemort? — Harry rozważał tą możliwość, ale niezbyt długo. — Nie, to niemożliwe. Musiałbym o tym wiedzieć. Posiadam... swego rodzaju mentalne połączenie z Voldemortem. Czuję, to, co on czuje, kiedy jest szczęśliwy lub zdenerwowany, widzę niektóre z obrazów, które przechodzą przez jego umysł... Jestem pewna, że wiedziałbym, jeżeli popełniłby trzy makabryczne morderstwa w Hogwarcie. Poczułbym to.

— Jesteś w stanie czytać myśli Voldemorta? — Langdon spojrzał zaintrygowany na zielonookiego chłopca.

Harry pokiwał głową. — Wolę o tym nie rozmawiać z niektórymi ludźmi. Zachowują się czasem jakbym zwariował.

Langdon uśmiechnął się do niego. — Tak, rozumiem, że tak mogą to odbierać. Czy wszyscy czarodzieje posiadają zdolności telepatyczne?

— Nie wydaje mi się. Nie mogę wchodzić do niczyjego umysłu, poza tym Voldemorta i to tylko wtedy, gdy targają nim silne emocje. Nie jestem legimentą jak Snape.

_Oj_.

Langdon odchrząknął. — Eee... profesor Snape jest w stanie czytać w myślach? Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, Harry. Będę musiał na niego uważać.

Harry roześmiał się. — Dobry pomysł, panie profesorze. On chyba nie chce czytać pańskich myśli o profesor Vector.

— Co? — Langdon poczuł rumieniec. — Myślałem, że powiedziałeś o twojej niezdolności do czytania w myślach? Skąd wiesz o...?

— O panu i pani profesor Vector? Och, wszyscy już o tym wiedzą.

— Naprawdę? — Langdon jęknął. — To, dlatego jej były mąż nie może na mnie patrzeć.

— Jej co? — W oczach Harry'ego zaświtał błysk zrozumienia. — Nie ma mowy! Snape był żonaty? Z profesor Vector? — Wyglądał na przerażonego tą myślą.

Langdon postanowił zmienić temat. — A teraz, Harry, co możesz mi powiedzieć o tych trzech Krukonkach? Czy byłeś w stanie dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś więcej?

— Tak. — Harry wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu z kieszeni. — Hermiona napisała to dla pana, oczywiście może to pan przeczytać później. Ponieważ wszystkie były w Ravenclawie, nie znaliśmy ich za dobrze. Ale Hermiona była w stanie zdobyć... całkiem sporo informacji.

Robert Langdon przejrzał pergamin podany mu przez Harry'ego. Morag i Mandy były buntowniczkami, a Sally Anne wydawała się raczej bardziej spokojna i nieśmiała. Morag i Mandy byli najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od pierwszego roku, a Sally Anne, która była kiedyś przyjaciółką Padmy niedawno zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu z tymi dwoma dziewczynami. Mandy była dziewczyną Anthony'ego Goldsteina przez kilka miesięcy, podczas gdy było powszechnie wiadomo, że Morag była zauroczona Draconem Malfoyem. Sally Anne, trzecia dziewczyna, nie wydawała się być związana z kimkolwiek. Morag była czystej krwi, a dwie inne dziewczyny były półkrwi. Żadna z dziewczyn nie miała rodzeństwa w Hogwarcie.

Dlaczego właśnie te trzy? Langdon przypomniał sobie fotografię, którą zrobiono tym trzem dziewczynom po ich śmierci. _Trzy dziewczyny - rudowłosa Morag, złotowłosa Mandy i ciemnowłosa Sally Anne. Trzy córki Domu Roweny Ravenclaw._

— Czy one były lubiane, te trzy dziewczyny? Czy były dobrymi uczennicami?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Morag i Mandy były dość popularne, a Sally Anne też była lubiana, chociaż wydawała się bardziej nieśmiała niż te dwie pozostałe. I tak, one wszystkie były dobrymi uczennicami. Nie tak dobre rzecz jasna, jak Hermiona, ale spędzały okropne dużo czasu w bibliotece. Hermiona widziała je kiedyś w Dziale Zakazanym.

— Dział Zakazany?

— To miejsce, gdzie przechowuje się książki o czarnej magii i tego typu rzeczach. Uczniowie mogą tam bywać tylko i wyłącznie za pisemną zgodą nauczyciela. Profesorowie mogą tam przebywać, kiedy tylko chcą.

— Naprawdę? — Langdon wstał. — W tym przypadku myślę, że będę musiał odwiedzić Dział Zakazany jeszcze tego wieczoru. Pański szlaban jest oficjalnie zakończony, panie Potter.

-oOo-

Langdon szedł przez labirynt korytarzy starożytnego zamku kierując się w stronę Biblioteki. Bez mapy Hogwartu utrwalonej w jego fotograficznej pamięci, byłby już zgubiony. Jakim cudem uczniowie pierwszego roku byli w stanie dowiedzieć się jak dostać się do swoich klas w tej szkole?

Szkolne korytarze były puste o tej porze, uczniowie powinni być teraz w swoich dormitoriach.

Coś poruszyło się bezgłośnie w cieniu, ale zanim Langdon zdążył wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk, nieznajomy mu głos szepnął. — _Imperio_.

Dziwne uczucie przebiegło przez umysł Langdona, przyjemne wrażenie słodkiej pustki, czegoś czarownego, pełnego znaczenia i przeznaczonego mu. Zakazany Dział? Dlaczego miałby iść do Zakazanego Działu? Niewiadomo, dlaczego ten pomysł nagle wydał mu się absurdalny. Wiedział, co musiał zrobić, całą jego wolę dławiła przemożna, rozpaczliwa potrzeba napisania listu do Septimy. Oczywiście. Dlaczego nie zdał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ważne jest to, by napisać do niej od razu? Zobaczył kawałek pergaminu leżący na posadzce korytarza, a tuż obok niego pióro. Ktoś musiał je tam upuścić. Jaki to dla niego szczęśliwy zwrot okoliczności! Langdon sięgnął po pergamin i zaczął pisać. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, jego ręka zdawała się poruszać sama z siebie, nakładając piórem ciemne litery na grubym pergaminie. Jego myśli wydawały się same przelewać na papier, albo nie były to jego myśli... Nieznaczne wątpliwości rozbrzmiewały w głębi jego umysłu, ale wkrótce zostały zatracone w dziwnej, mrocznej radości czucia, że zrobił to, co miał do zrobienia.

_Najdroższa Septimo._

_W chwili, w której przeczytasz ten list, będę już poza Hogwartem. Przepraszam, że pozostawiam cię tak nagle. Wiem, że sprawię wam spory zawód, ale to jest po prostu zbyt bolesne to, że cię znowu widuję, skoro nie mam nadziei, że będziesz chciała odwzajemnić moje uczucia. Nie powinienem był tu przybywać. Proszę przekaż moje przeprosiny Dumbledore'owi, jestem pewien, że będzie w stanie zastąpić mnie kimś o wiele lepiej nadającym się do tej pracy. Proszę nie próbuj skontaktować się ze mną ponownie - po prostu nie będę w stanie tego znieść._

_Twój na zawsze,_

_Robert._

Czytał ten list z dziwnym poczuciem satysfakcji. Nieuniknione. _To było nieuniknione, to musiało się tak skończyć_... Zastanawiał się nieco, przez ułamek sekundy, dlaczego właśnie los postanowił, że powinien napisać taki dziwny list, ale coś mrocznego i potężnego w jego głowie odrzuciło tą myśl na bok.

Wszedł do klasy numerologicznej i tam właśnie zostawił list. Septima znajdzie go jutro rano. Coś drżało dziwnie w jego sercu, kiedy położył zwinięty pergamin na biurku, ale wiedział, że ma jeszcze naprawdę ważne rzeczy do zrobienia, że nie może zwlekać.

Langdon bez wahania podszedł korytarzem na drugie piętro. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś idzie za nim, ale nie chciał oglądać się wstecz, był pochłonięty zdecydowaną chęcią poznania tego, co kryje się za ostatnimi drzwiami na korytarzu.

Łazienka. Ach, tak, to właśnie było to miejsce. Był, gdzie miał być. Biały marmur lśnił w świetle księżyca, a krany błyszczały jak srebro. _Łazienka_. Coś drgnęło w jego umyśle. Czy nie usłyszał gdzieś historii o łazience? Łazience na drugim piętrze? Nie mógł sobie niczego przypomnieć...

Usłyszał za sobą lekki szelest i miękki syczący dźwięk. I nagle, biała marmurowa ściana rozstąpiła się ukazując przed nim okrągły pionowy szyb prowadzący w dół. Oczywiście. Przejście przez rury. Tak bardzo chciał nią podążyć.

Podszedł ostrożnie do rury i wszedł do komory, która leżała pod nią. Zaczarowana Komnata! Jaka jest piękna z tymi wszystkimi migoczącymi pochodniami oddającymi swój miękki blask starożytnym kamiennym murom...

Drzwi Komnaty zatrzasnęły się za nim i nagle Langdon poczuł się, jakby właśnie obudził się ze głębokiego snu. _Co się stało do cholery? Gdzie ja jestem?_

Jego serce zamarło, gdy zrozumiał, gdzie był - w _Komnacie Tajemnic_.

_To właśnie tutaj Harry napotkał wspomnienie Toma Riddle'a, zanim został zaatakowany przez bazyliszka._

Langdon próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale były szczelnie zamknięte. Świetnie_. Zostałem uwięziony w Komnacie Tajemnic i nikt nie wie, że tu jestem. Mój szkielet będzie leżeć w Komnacie przez wieki... Przynajmiej Harry zabił bazyliszka._

Jego wzrok padł na podartą otwartą książkę na podłodze. Kieł wielkości ramienia był weń wbity i teraz leżał zniszczony wciąż skąpany w szkarłatnym atramencie i błyszczącym jadzie. Dziennik Toma Riddle'a...

_Co to było?_

Serce Langdona zabiło szybciej. Coś poruszyło się i zobaczył zgniłozielone łuski błyszczące w cieniu. Bazyliszek? Nie, to nie może być bazyliszek, przecież on od dawna nie żyje...

_Ale skoro bazyliszek jest martwy to, co to jest?_

Monstrualna istota wyczołgała się powoli z ciemności w migotliwym świetle pochodni. Jej skóra błyszczała dziwnie zielonkawo, jak klejnoty i wpatrywała się w niego swoimi świetlistymi żółtymi oczami.

Langdon patrzył z przerażeniem na niesamowitego potwora, który czaił się przed nim. Coś ogromnego i gadziego, ale nie był to bazyliszek. Raczej krokodyl o kolosalnych rozmiarach, jego błyszczące szmaragdowe łuski przypominały zabrudzone ziemią wspaniałe klejnoty, tak samo jak białawe zęby ostre jak żyletki.

To nie był bazyliszek, ale petsuchos. Potwór ze starożytnych egipskich mitów, święty potwór służący bogu krokodylow Sobkowi.

Langdon zatoczył się do tyłu, z dala od ogromnych szczęk, ale potwór był coraz bliżej i bliżej...

Rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie poszukując czegoś, czegokolwiek, co mógłby wykorzystać w walce przeciwko przerażającemu potworowi. Coś białego błyszczało w cieniu, i kiedy dotarł do tego zobaczył, czym to było. Kły bazyliszka. Langdon wyrwał jeden z ogromnych kłów i trzymając go jak miecz przygotował się na nadchodzący atak. Potwór nadciągał powoli i bezlitośnie, a okrutny błysk w jego oczach był coraz bliżej...

Langdon wbił kieł w ciało petsuchosa z całej siły. Stwór zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, jakby lekko zdziwiony. Ale ku swojemu przerażeniu, Langdon zobaczył, że kieł bazyliszka pękł na pół, kiedy tylko zetknął się z gadzimi łuskami petsuchosa.

_Trucizna_! Nawet, jeśli ząb nie przeszyje jego skóry, to na pewno jad bazyliszka osłabi bestię.

Ale petsuchos był coraz bliżej, a jego ohydne szczęki zwinięte były w straszliwej parodii uśmiechu.

_Nie_! Nawet jad bazyliszka nie może przeniknąć jego skóry.

Langdon odskoczył gwałtownie na bok, kiedy gigantyczne szczęki rzuciły się na niego. _Mogę unikać ich przez chwilę, ale w końcu się zmęczę. Kwestią czasu było to, kiedy zostanę złapany tymi straszliwymi szczękami_... Rozejrzałem się rozpaczliwie w poszukiwaniu lepszej broni, ale niczego nie widziałem.

Krzyknął z przerażenia, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć.

_Trzeba by było czegoś więcej niż magia, by teraz mnie ocalić..._**  
**


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

**W którym Langdon wykazuje się znajomością mugolskiej magii, pisze wiadomość w staroegipskim i wysłuchuje dziwnej przepowiedni.**

— Gdzie jest Robert Langdon ? — Septima Vector rozejrzała się po twarzach rozbawionych kolegów z dezaprobatą. Stojący przy kominku Dumbledore obserwował Charity Burbage i Bathshebę bawiące się wyciąganiem rodzynków z płonącego likieru podczas, gdy Filius Flitwich czytał dowcip zamieszczony w weekendowym wydaniu Czarownicy małej grupce nauczycieli, którzy chichotali popijając parzoną irlandzką kawę z odrobiną Ognistej.

Minerwa McGonagall, która odpoczywała w misternym fotelu słuchając wywiadu z kapitanem Harpi z Holyhead w czarodziejskim radiu analizującego pływy powietrza i próbującego wyjaśnić zasady nowego zwodu zwanego Firebolt X spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

— A nie ma go tu? Mam nadzieję, że nie błąka się gdzieś po korytarzach. Wielu uczniów gubi się na początku. Mogę pójść go poszukać, jeśli chcesz.

— Och, nie martw się o niego. — Siedzący w kącie Snape spoglądał na nią leniwie znad książki. — Słyszałem, że dał dzisiaj szlaban Harry'emu Potterowi i pewnie teraz są w jego gabinecie.

— Wiem, ale to było o ósmej. A jest już prawie dwudziesta trzecia. — Septima podniosła się. — Poza tym Robert nie mógł się zgubić. Ma bardzo dobrą pamięć do map.

Snape odłożył Tajemnice Udolfa i wstał z fotela. — Jestem pewien, że nie ma się, czym martwić, Septimo. Ale jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci go szukać. Zapytajmy duchy, może one widziały gdzie poszedł. — Położył pocieszająco dłoń na ramię Septimy.

Kiedy wrócili w pół godziny później, Septima była blada. Opadła na jeden z puszystych foteli i zamknęła oczy.

— Co się stało? — Dumbledore pośpieszył do niej. — Co się stało, Septimo? Gdzie jest Langdon?

Bez słowa wyjaśnienia Septima podała mu zwinięty kawałek pergaminu. Dumbledore przeczytał go w milczeniu. Teraz już wszyscy patrzyli na nich.

— Gdzie to znalazłaś? — Zapytał Dumbledore ostro.

Snape mu odpowiedział. — W pracowni numerologicznej. Musiał zostawić go tam specjalnie, żeby tylko Septima mogła go znaleźć. Wydaje się, że Langdon opuścił już zamek... Duchy nie widziały go od kilku dobrych godzin. Tak bardzo mi przykro, Septimo.

— To nie ma znaczenia. — Septima wpatrywała się w ścianę obok niego.

— Czy jesteś pewna, że to jego pismo? — Głos Dumbledore'a był teraz łagodny.

— Zdecydowanie jego.

— Rozumiem. — Dumbledore potrząsnął głową. — To bardzo nieoczekiwane. No cóż, przypuszczam, że nie istnieje żaden wzór na odkrycie tego, co kryje ludzkie serce, prawda?

Langdon wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w ogromne otwarte szczęki potwornego krokodyla. _Nacisk, jaki wywierają zawierające się szczęki krokodyla wynosi 5000 funtów na cal kwadratowy_. Ta nieproszona myśl nagle przemknęła przez jego głowę. Drżące westchnienie wyrwało mu się z ust. Chciałbym móc tego nie wiedzieć_. Czasami fotograficzna pamięć jest czymś naprawdę złym. Ten potwór zmiażdży mnie na śmierć jednym chapnięciem._

Monstrum było już coraz bliżej, a jego serce mocno waliło w klatce piersiowej. Dobra, muszę pomyśleć! _Na pewno muszę mieć gdzieś coś, co pozwoli mi zabić gołymi rękami mitycznego krokodyla mierzącego czterdzieści stóp – nie dająca się używać magiczna różdżka, czy dziennik nastoletniego socjopaty._

Wpatrywał się w groteskową bestię. _Przecież musi mieć jakiś słaby punkt! Ale co z tego? Jego skóra jest nie do przebicia, jego zęby są ostrzejsze niż sztylety, a jego szczęki są silniejsze niż wszystkich żyjących dzikich zwierząt._

Zaraz...

_Czytałem coś jeszcze o paszczy krokodyla... Ach. Tak. To jest to!_

Drżącymi rękami Langdon sięgnął pod swoje szaty i wyciągnął swój modny pasek do spodni. Szybko przełożył go przez zapinkę i z stworzoną w ten sposób pętlą podszedł do petsuchosa. Jego żółte oczy błyszczały złośliwie, a z gardła zerwał mu się potężny ryk, kiedy potwór rzucił się na niego, rozwierając swoje przerażające szczęki.

Chybił. Langdon odskoczył na bok w ostatniej chwili przed otwartym pyskiem krokodyla. Szybko zarzucił pasek na pysk bestii i zapiął go.

Petsuchos wydał z siebie przerażające warczenie i zaczął rzucać się dziko po komnacie. Langdon cofnął się i patrzył na jego daremna walkę. Próbował jak tylko mógł, ale nie otworzył szczęki.

_Mięśnie jakich krokodyl używa do zamykania swojej paszczy są niezwykle silne. Ale mięśnie jakimi się posługuje, aby ją otworzyć są zaskakująco słabe, na tyle słabe, że człowiek może na dobre unieruchomić szczękę krokodyla gołymi rękami. Lub paskiem od spodni._

Wreszcie potwór zrezygnował i legł na wilgotnej posadzce Komnaty patrząc złośliwie na niego. — Nie znasz się na mugolskiej magii, prawda? — Powiedział Langdon wesoło i odwrócił się w stronę wrót. _Czas, by się stąd wydostać!_

To jednak okazało się być czymś w rodzaju problemu. Ciężkie kamienne drzwi ani drgnęły. Jak miał się stąd wydostać? Wzywanie pomocy było oczywiście bez sensu, jeśli nikt nie usłyszał dzikiego ryku petsuchosa, to było całkiem jasne, że Komnata jest dźwiękoszczelna. I chyba była też nienanoszalna. Langdon sprawdził mentalnie mapę Hogwartu – nie widział na niej Komnaty Tajemnic._ Świetnie. Jestem uwięziony w zamkniętej, dźwiękoszczelnej, nienanoszalnej podziemnej komorze. Jak ktoś mnie tu znajdzie? Na pewno będą mnie tutaj szukać po tym jak sprawdzą resztę zamku?_

Potem przypomniał sobie list, jaki napisał do Septimy. _Och_...

_Musiałem być pod wpływem jakiegoś dziwnego zaklęcia – Klątwy Imperius? O, cholera. Nikt nie będzie mnie szukać, prawda?_

Spróbował ponownie otworzyć drzwi. Nie, nie można było otworzyć ich siłą. Czy Septima nie mówiła mu, że Harry otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic właśnie dlatego, że mówił w języku węży? Język węży! Przypomniał sobie syczący dźwięk wydawany przez kogoś stojącego za nim, gdy znajdował się jeszcze w łazience. _Mroczna postać, która rzuciła na mnie Imperiusa, była w stanie otworzyć drzwi mówiąc językiem węży._

Langdon spojrzał na starożytne kamienne drzwi przed nim. Czy był w stanie odtworzyć syczący dźwięk, jaki usłyszał? Oczywiście, że mógł, miał bardzo dobrą pamięć i doskonałe ucho do języków.

Odchrząknął i przemówił do drzwi.

— SssssssSSSSssssSSssss.

Drzwi się nie poruszyły.

Może akcent był nie w porządku? Spróbował jeszcze raz. — SSSSSSSssssSSSSssSSSS.

Bez różnicy. Spróbował znowu i znowu, choć był zupełnie pewien, że rzeczywiście miał rację za pierwszym razem. Dlaczego drzwi się nie otworzyły?

Westchnął ciężko. Być może nie wystarczyło mówić w języku węży, może działało to tylko wtedy, kiedy otwierający Komnatę miał magiczne zdolności?

Wyciągnął głogową różdżkę z kieszeni i wypróbował kilka zaklęć, na wszelki wypadek. — _Alohomora. Expecto Patronum. Avis. Chluszczyć_. SssssssSSSSssssSSssss.

Nic.

Cóż, jeśli nie mógł sam się stąd wydostać, to czy istniał sposób, jakim mógłby wysłać wiadomość komuś, kto będzie wiedział, że wciąż tu jest? Sięgnął do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się, gdy okazało się, że jego telefon nadal był przy nim. Dobrze, że nie pomyślał, by zostawić go w domu, ponieważ nie będzie działać w Hogwarcie, ale niektóre nawyki są zbyt trudne do przezwyciężenia i nie wiedząc o tym automatycznie schował telefon do kieszeni spodni, kiedy wychodził z domu.

Włączył go. Miał jeszcze, co prawda jeszcze jakieś resztki energii, ale nie miał zasięgu. _Gdzie mógłby zadzwonić? 911? Nie, w Szkocji używa się numeru 999, prawda? _Oczywiście, nie ma zasięgu. Zbyt dużo magii w powietrzu, czy też nie, ale w końcu znajduje się kilka kilometrów pod ogromnym średniowiecznym zamkiem z kamienia.

Nie. Nigdzie nie zadzwoni. Nie będzie też krzyczał na całe gardło, ani walił młotkiem w drzwi. Jak inaczej mógł skontaktować się ze światem zewnętrznym? _Telepatycznie_?

_Snape jest legimentą. Może spróbuję wysłać mu telepatyczną wiadomość?_

Warto było spróbować. Przez ponad godzinę Langdon był skoncentrowany tak mocno, jak tylko mógł na przekazywaniu Snape'owi mentalnej wiadomości: „Jestem uwięziony w Komnacie Tajemnic" ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Być może niezbędny był do tego kontakt wzrokowy. A może Snape'a nie obchodzi, czy jest zamknięty w Komnacie Tajemnic. Tak czy inaczej, to było oczywiste, że nic nie się nie stanie.

_Czy nie ma innych legimentów w tej szkole?_

_Harry Potter! On ma jakieś zdolności w tej dziedzinie. Ale nie jest legimentą, Może co najwyżej wyczuwać nastrój Voldemorta i to tylko wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan przeżywa tak intensywne emocje, jak radość lub złość._

_Langdon rozejrzał się po Komnacie. Gdybym tylko teraz udałoby mi się znaleźć sposób, by wkurzyć Czarnego Pana..._

— Sir Nicholasie? Co się stało? — Dumbledore wpatrywał się w migocząca, niematerialną postać zdenerwowanego ducha Gryffindoru.

— Chodzi o Harry'ego Pottera, dyrektorze. — Wyszeptał widmowy szlachcic. — Poprosił bym sprowadził pana do niego. To pilne. Dzieje się coś bardzo dziwnego, profesorze Dumbledore.

Dyrektor ruszył za duchem. Podążyli za nim Septima Vector, Snape i McGonagall, kiedy zeszli po schodach prowadzących do wyjścia przez chimerę, zobaczyli czekającego na nich Harry'ego.

Harry był blady i drżący w migotliwym świetle pochodni. Prawą ręką dotykał czoła, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały dziwnie.

Dumbledore złapał go za ramiona. — Harry? Co się stało?

Harry spojrzał na niego, a w jego szmaragdowych oczach gościł dziwny wyraz, coś pomiędzy rozdzierającym bólem a... rozbawieniem?

— To... To Voldemort, panie profesorze. Moja blizna znowu płonie. Wyczuwam jego myśli... Voldemort nie posiada się ze złości.

— Czarny Pan jest zły? — Dumbledore studiował uważnie dziwnie dziecięcą twarz Harry'ego. — Dlaczego, Harry? Czy wiesz, dlaczego? Co takiego spowodowało ten gniew?

— To. — Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. — Eee... Co znaczy _kheruwi _w staroegipskim?

Łagodne niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a rozszerzyły się zaszokowane. — Co?

— Panie Potter! — Powiedział Snape cicho. — Proszę pamiętać, że w naszym towarzystwie znajdują się damy.

— Och. — Harry zarumienił się mocno. — Przepraszam... nie chciałem... po prostu... no cóż, wydaje mi się, że Voldemort jest wściekły, bo czuje, że ktoś wypisuje w jego dzienniku, jakieś naprawdę okropne rzeczy w staroegipskim...

— Ktoś pisze w jego dzienniku? — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego. — Masz na myśli dziennik Toma Riddle'a? Ten, który zniszczyłeś w Komnacie Tajemnic?

Harry pokiwał głową. — Tak. A co znaczy _hes-tep_?

— _Nie musi pan wiedzieć, co to znaczy, panie Potter. _— Warknęła McGonagall. Była o wiele bardziej blada niż zwykle. — Na brodę Merlina! Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić tego, ze ktoś ma czelność nazywać Voldemorta... — Urwala nagle.

— Robert! — Septima Vector szepnęła cicho. Odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a. — Gdzie obecnie znajduje się dziennik, dyrektorze?

— Dziennik? — Dumbledore zmarszczył lekko brwi. — Dziennik jest teraz tylko pustą skorupą w tym momencie, Septimo. Kiedy Harry wbił weń kieł bazyliszka, zniszczył tym wspomnienie Toma Riddle'a, które w nim mieszkało.

— Czasami w mugolskim świecie... — powiedziała Septima cicho. — zdarza się, że odrobina prądu pozostaje w urządzeniu elektrycznym nawet po odłączeniu go od zasilania. Czy to możliwe, że i w tym przypadku tak jest? Może jakaś maleńka iskra magii zdołała się utrzymać w dzienniku?

Dumbledore'a zmrużył oczy za swoimi okularami-połówkami. Powiedział cicho. — Minervo, rozrobiliśmy z dziennikiem?

McGonagall spojrzała na niego z rosnącym wyrazem przerażenia wypisanym na twarzy. Dziennik? Złożyliśmy go na dole, w Komnacie Tajemnic, zanim zamknięto ją ponownie na dobre. Nie chcieliśmy przecież, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek ponownie znalazł się w pobliżu tego cholerstwa. Faktycznie ja też dźgnęłam go kłem bazyliszka, żeby już na zawsze wyeliminować zagrożenie z tej strony.

— W Komnacie Tajemnic? — Głos Septimy był ledwie słyszalny. — Ktoś tam musi być, ktoś, kto nie zawaha się nazwać Czarnego Pana głupcem w staroegipskim.

Czwórka nauczycieli spojrzała po sobie.

— Chodź z nami, Harry. — Powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie. — Myślę, że potrzebujemy wężoustego.

Znaleźli Langdona w Komnacie Tajemnic. Siedział na posadzce zatęchłej podziemnej komory, wciąż pisząc w obszarpanym i lekko zwęglonym starym dzienniku, oparty plecami o coś, co wydawało się być wyobrażeniem istoty pierwotnego chaosu.

— Na brodę Merlina! — Szepnął Dumbledore.

— Robert! — Septima Vector zarzuciła ręce dookoła Langdona. — Mimo wszystko jesteś w Hogwarcie. I powiedz, jakim cudem się tutaj znalazłeś. A... eee, co to jest. — Spojrzała na drzemiącego monstrualnego krokodyla i zadrżała.

— Petsuchos. — Powiedział Robert Langdon lekko. — Potwór ze starożytnych egipskich mitów. Najwyraźniej całkowicie _rzeczywisty_.

McGonangall wpatrywała się w potwora, przerażona. — Ale skąd to się tu wzięło. Komnata był pusta, kiedy odwiedziliśmy ją po zabiciu bazyliszka.

— Ach. — Langdon wstał. — Podejrzewam, że osoba, która sprowadziła mnie tutaj i otworzyła Komnatę jest odpowiedzialna również za sprowadzenie tutaj petsuchosa. Posłuchaj, Septimo i pamiętaj, że kiedy pisałem ten list byłem pod wpływem Imperiusa i nie mam zamiaru opuścić ciebie ani Hogwartu, a już na pewno nie bez pożegnania.

— Och. — Przełknęła. — Myślałam... Nie, oczywiście, że nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. Powinnam to wiedzieć... — Jej dłoń delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka.

— Przepraszam. — Przerwał Snape z irytacją. — Jestem pewien, że to wszystko jest bardzo wzruszające, ale mam kilka pytań. Zacznijmy ot tego co się stało z petsuchosem? Wydaje mi się, że został pokonany... _paskiem_?

Langdon skinął głową. — Tak. To stara mugolska sztuczka.

— Rozumiem. — Snape milczał przez chwilę, nie mogąc sobie tego wytłumaczyć. — Mówiłeś, że ktoś cię tu sprowadził, kiedy byłeś pod wpływem Imperiusa. Widziałeś, kto to był?

Langdon powoli pokręcił głową. — Nie, obawiam się, że nie. Nie mógłbym nawet powiedzieć czy był to głos mężczyzny czy kobiety. Ta osoba wyraźnie mówiła w języku węży, bo była w stanie otworzyć wejście do Komnaty.

— Ten ktoś mówił w języku węży? — Dumbledore wyglądał na zmartwionego. — No cóż, to z pewnością zawęża listę podejrzanych...

— ... do pana Pottera i samego Czarnego Pana. — Dokończył za niego Snape.

— Zaraz! — Harry odwrócił się do Snape'a z oburzeniem. — Wierzysz, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego?

Snape przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu. — Plotka głosi, ze ty i profesor Langdon zdążyliście się już trochę posprzeczać, Potter.

— Och, nie bądź śmieszny, Snape. — Warknął Langdon. — Nie trzeba się urodzić wężoustym by wymówić jakieś słowo w języku węży. — SssssssSSSSssssSSssss.

Harry podskoczył. Patrzył teraz na Langdona szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Mówisz w języku węży?

— Nie, Harry, nie jestem. Powtarzam tylko z pamięci dokładnie to, co usłyszałem, kiedy ta osoba stojąca za mną wypowiedziała, by otworzyć drzwi. Próbowałem już tego, ale nie działa. Śmiem twierdzić, że jeśli osoba z magicznymi zdolnościami zapamiętała to słowo, to jest w stanie tu dotrzeć.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie.

— Innymi słowy, jest w tej szkole ktoś, kto jest w stanie otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic. — Westchnęła McGonagall.

McGonagall i Dumbledore poszli znaleźć Hagrida, przzecież coś trzeba było zrobić z petsuchosem. Snape wymamrotał coś sarkastycznego pod nosem o kolonialnych zamiłowaniach białych, podporządkowujących sobie egipską faunę i florę, ale nikt tak naprawdę go nie słuchał, więc odszedł mrucząc coś ponuro pod nosem.

— Przykro mi, Harry. — Powiedział Langdon cicho, idąc po schodach z Harry'm i Septimą. — Wiem, że gniew Czarnego Pana musiał wyrządzić ci ogromny ból, ale nie mogłem wymyślić innego sposobu na zwrócenie na siebie czyjejkolwiek uwagi.

— Och. Wszystko w porządku. — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Moja blizna bolała, ale tym razem cieszyłem się słuchając myśli Voldemorta. Ten biedny Tom szalał z wściekłości. — Spoglądał z nadzieją na Langdona. — Czy może mi pan powiedzieć, co te słowa oznaczają, panie profesorze? W staroegipskim, tych, których pan użył?

— Niestety obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić, Harry, ale byłbym skłonny nauczyć cię czytania hieroglifów. Jesteś mądrym młodym człowiekiem, tak, że powinno ci to zająć rok lub dwa. Mógłbym też pożyczyć ci mój Słownik Języka Staroegipskiego, w którym znalazłbyś te słowa.

Harry potrząsnął głową z powątpiewaniem. — To brzmi jak dużo pracy, panie profesorze.

Langdon uśmiechnął się. — To mugolski sposób, Harry.

Nagle usłyszeli docierające do nich z niedalekiej odległości kroki, które odbijały się echem wzdłuż opuszczonych korytarzy. Kto mógł spacerować po zamku o tej porze? Smuga srebrnego księżyca wpadła przez jedno z wysokich łukowych okien i oświetliła burzę ciemnych niesfornych włosów i bladą twarz w świetle księżyca. Langdon gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

— Witaj, Hermiono. — Powiedziała Septima. — Co robisz poza łóżkiem o tej porze?

_Hermiona. Oczywiście to tylko Hermiona. Dlaczego jestem taki nerwowy? To miejsce zaczyna źle na mnie wpływać._

— Tutaj jesteście. — Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. — Harry nie wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, więc pomyślałem, że lepiej go poszukam. Czy twoja blizna wciąż cię boli? Powiedziałeś o tym Dumbledore'owi?

— Ach, tak. Blizna. Obawiam się, że to moja wina. — Langdon uśmiechnął się smutno i Harry wtajemniczył Hermionę w to, co było ich udziałem. Hermiona spojrzała na Langdona z niewielkim uśmiechem aprobaty. Nie zauważył, by zapytała co znaczą te słowa, które wypisywał w dzienniku Toma Riddle'a. _Tak dokładnie, to jak zna dobrze pani staroegipski, panno Granger?_

Nagle postać ubrana w lśniące bielą szaty pojawiła się na szczycie schodów przed nimi. Przez jedną, szaloną chwilę, Langdon zastanawiał się, czy nie jest w stanie widzieć duchy, ale potem mimo wszystko jednak uświadomił sobie, że nieznajoma istota była człowiekiem, choć strasznie dziwny człowiekiem. To było bardzo wysoka i szczupła kobieta mająca na sobie długą białą nocna koszulę z rodzaju tych powłóczystych bawełnianych szat. Poza tym miała na sobie sporo błyszczących szklanych paciorków na szyi i białych chust we włosach, które sprawiały, że w srebrzystym świetle Księżyca zdawała się być owiana nieziemskim blaskiem. Jej oczy, dziwnie martwe i toczące dokoła niewidzącym wzrokiem, były nienaturalnie duże dzięki jej grubym okularom.

— Ach, dobry wieczór, Sybillo. — Powiedziała Septima uprzejmie.

Dziwna postać nie odpowiedziała, kołysząc się jedynie tam i z powrotem na szczycie schodów. Nagle wskazała na Langdona. —** Strzeżcie się Zakon Czarnego Kruka znowu powstanie i niewinna krew zostanie rozlana na nowo. Nawet Czarny Pan przelęknie się Mistrza Magii, prawdziwego dziedzica Ravenclaw, który posiada Włócznię Przeznaczenia! **— Jej głos był dziwnie mocny i donośny, a Langdon nie mógł się oprzeć uczuciu lekkiego onieśmielenia.

Septima westchnęła. — Robercie. — Powiedziała zrezygnowanym głosem. — To jest pani Trelawney, profesor Wróżbiarstwa. Sybillo, to jest Robert Langdon, nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Przez chwilę Sybilla Trelawney rozglądała się w zdziwieniu. Potem nagle odzyskała zmysły. Spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Langdona, wpatrując się na niego z zaciekawieniem. — Nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? — Szepnęła. — Och, dzielny, odważny młody człowieku. Miło mi cię poznać. A teraz, dlaczego wszyscy nie jesteście w łóżkach o tej porze? Jakie to dziwne. Muszę wracać do mojej wieży.

Wyszła po schodach pozostawiając zarówno uczniów jak i nauczycieli patrzących na siebie ze zdumieniem.

— Kolejna przepowiednia? — Głos Harry'ego brzmiał nieco wątpliwe. — O dziedzicu Ravenclaw? Któż to jest?

Oczy Hermiony były ciemne na jej bladej twarzy. — Myślę, że to była prawdziwa przepowiednia, to znaczy profesor Trelawney tryska nonsensem przez większość dnia - Przepraszam pani profesor, taka już jest - ale jej przepowiednie były bardzo dokładne w przeszłości, prawda?

Harry i Septima skinęli głowami w milczeniu.

— Włócznia Przeznaczenia jest w rękach dziedzica rodu Ravenclaw... — Wyszeptała Hermiona. — Być może ta przepowiednia ma coś wspólnego z Zakonem Czarnego Kruka i... z morderstwami...

— Wydaje się, że tak. Dziedzic Ravenclaw, Mistrz Magii, jest kimś, kogo sam Voldemort się obawia... — Powiedział Langdon cicho. — Ciekawe. Więc, kim jest ten tajemniczy Dziedzic Ravenclaw?

— Nie wiem nic o potomkach Roweny Ravenclaw. — Powiedziała Septima cicho. — Jej linię krwi uważa się za wymarłą. Ale może wśród nas jest ten tajemniczy dziedzic. — Jej czarne włosy lśniły w świetle księżyca, a przez jedną krótką chwilę Langdon czuł, że nie może złapać oddechu w piersi.

— Dziedzicem Ravenclaw może być każdy. — Powiedział Harry cicho. — Być może to ktoś w Ravenclawie... Albo ktoś zupełnie inny. Członkowie tej samej rodziny są zazwyczaj przydzielani do tego samego domu, bywają wyjątki. Generacje Blacków były Ślizgonami, ale Syriusz Black był w Gryffindorze. Paravati i Padma Patil są w różnych domach, tak więc Dziedzic Ravenclaw może być równie dobrze Krukonem jak i kimś z innego domu.

— Ktoś, kto jest tak mądry jak sama Ravenclaw, lub tak _przebiegły_... — Szepnęła Septima. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę prawie niezauważalnie na Hermionie.

— Musimy przeszukać książki historyczne. — Powiedziała Hermiona z nagłą determinacją w głosie. — Musi być gdzieś coś o rodowodzie Roweny Ravenclaw. Być może jest coś w niektórych książkach w Dziale Zakazanym. Musimy po prostu przeszukać wszystkie dostępne...

— Być może istnieje o wiele prostszy sposób. — Powiedział Robert Langdon nagle. — Przeszukiwanie nagromadzonych przez wieki historycznych dokumentów wymaga czasu, a my musimy znaleźć tę osobę jak najszybciej, zanim ktoś zostanie poszkodowany. — Zwrócił się do Septimy. — Septimo, gdzie została pochowana Rowena Ravenclaw? Nie było niczego na ten temat w _Krótkiej Historii Hogwartu._

— Co? — Ciemne spojrzenie oczu Septimy napotkało jego oczy. — To ciekawe pytanie, Robercie! Nie rozumiem, o co może ci chodzić. Ale o ile wiem Rowena Ravenclaw jest pochowana w starej krypcie, głęboko pod Hogwartem wraz z trzema innymi Założycielami. Krypty nie ma na mapie, oczywiście, ponieważ jest...

— Nienanoszalana. Tak, rozumiem. — Langdon zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego ktoś miałby sobie robić kłopot z mapa zamku, skoro tak wiele miejsc weń nie jest dostępnych dla ogółu. — Czy wiesz przypadkiem gdzie jest ta krypta?

Septima skinęła głową. — Tak, myślę, że mogę go znaleźć. Robercie, co zamierzasz tam robić? — Spojrzała nań wyraźnie nieswojo.

— Jeśli chcemy dowiedzieć się, kto jest Dziedzicem Ravenclaw, to kto udzieli nam lepszej odpowiedzi niż sama Rowena Ravenclaw?

Jego słowa wywołały chwilę pełnej oszołomienia ciszy.

— Profesorze Langdon? Co pan sugeruje? Jakiś rodzaj... mugolskiej nekromancji? — Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

Langdon uśmiechnął się. — Przypuszczam, że można to tak nazwać. Chcę wejść do grobowca Ravenclaw, żeby zdobyć próbkę jej DNA.


End file.
